


SAO: Flavors of Love

by Jax189, MachoDionysus14



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Dominance, F/M, Food Sex, Friendship/Love, Gen, Lactation, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax189/pseuds/Jax189, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachoDionysus14/pseuds/MachoDionysus14
Summary: This takes place right after Chapter 6 of SAO: Warfare where the characters went home to make love to their respected love interests.





	1. Part 1: Dueling Lovers

Kazuto, Asuna and the SAO/ALO gang finished their picnic and are packing up to leave for home.

"That was fun," Yuuki said, before facing Randy, "thanks for taking me out to see the cherry blossoms in bloom."

“No problem Yuuki,” Randy replied, his cheeks flustered from the make out they had earlier. Kazuto smiled for both Randy and Yuuki. He was glad that they both found their slices of happiness in one another. Suddenly, he felt a pair of predatory, yet gentle hands wrap around him from behind. The feminine predator then pressed herself against his back.

“It was very naughty of you to tease me like that,” Asuna teased.

Kazuto had to chuckle at Asuna's sexiness.

 _"Mommy?"_ Yui came in from the probe.

“Yui.” Asuna realized that they still have the probe with them.

 _"Why do you sound so evil?"_ Yui asked with curiosity.

“We’re sorry you had to witness what mommy and daddy did.” Asuna blushes.

 _"Hmm... according to the data I've been gathering on my own,"_ Yui said, _"it looks like you and Daddy are engaged in some sort of courtship ritual that is essential to the production of offspring."_ Both Kazuto and Asuna blush from Yui’s knowledge explaining their romantic moment.

 _"It would also appear that Uncle Alex, Auntie Leafa, and all the others are also conducting this ritual,"_ Yui concluded.

“Well….” Kazuto begins, his face still flushing.

 _"However, when I tried to look further into the details of this ritual, I was blocked, saying that I did not meet the age requirements for viewing,"_ Yui said with some disappointment.

It was then that she said aloud, _"so is it true that all of you are going to have kids like me?"_

Everyone heard what the little AI said from the probe and blushed heavily when they realized what she meant.

"Uh..." Alex was speechless.

 _"That means I would have a sibling and cousin!"_ Yui added cheerfully. Both Rika and Shino blushes from Yui’s misunderstanding. Suguha was all red at the thought of having kids.

 _"Mommy, Daddy,"_ Yui asked, _"How do you make the babies?"_ Kazuto and Asuna looked at each other, faces flustered red before turning back to the probe.

"W-well, there's a reason that you're not allowed to view such things..." Kazuto said.

“It’s kinds complicated Yui,” Asuna added.

 _"Hmmm?"_ Yui vocalized, _"But I thought that having more kids is wonderful?"_

“Indeed it is Yui.” Asuna replied. “But it’s more than that for what you saw.”

_"Then could you tell me more about how it is done?"_

“Kazuto, you sure you want to tell her?” Alex asked, his cheeks were flustered as Sugu’s face was still red with embarrassment. The same happened with Shigeru and Shino.

"Yui," Kazuto said, "we'll let you know when you are actually old enough. This isn't something that is suitable for someone your age."

"Listen to your father, Yui," Andrew said in firm agreement.

"Hate to be a downer, but what he said," Klein affirmed. Even he knew boundaries around children.

“I had to agree with your father too, Yui,” Alex added. “But all things will come in time.” Yui was silent for a few moments, then she came back. _"Okay then, sorry Uncle Alex."_

“It’s OK Yui.” Alex smiled. Kazuto and Asuna smiled warmly towards the probe.

"One day, Yui," Asuna said, "you'll be old enough."

 _“OK, Mommy.”_ Yui then said cheerfully. _"Then I'll let you and Daddy do whatever you're doing. I'll see you later!"_ She beamed.

“Bye Yui.” Everyone said as Yui logs off from the probe.

"Man, she's a smart one," Yuuki whistled.

"Not to mention inquisitive," Randy added.

“Indeed she is,” Alex remarked.

"That was awkward," Scott laughed nervously, only to be pounced on by Rika.

“Right, let’s say you and I head back to my place, Scotty.” Rika giggled.

"Sounds like a plan," Scott grinned as the two walked away.

“Shall we head out shopping Shino?” Shigeru suggested in a polite manner.

"Yes, my master," Shino giggled as she was scooped into his arms.

“I can get the chocolate if you can get the strawberries Suguha.” Alex smiled.

"Let's not waste time, Alex honey," Suguha moaned as she rubbed her breasts, "I'm feeling full up here," Alex growled seductively from that thought as he takes her by the arm and strolled away together.  That left Kazuto and Asuna with the others.

"Well, Yuuki and I will be going out to the mall for some quick shopping," Randy said, "but not whatever Shigeru and Shino are thinking of!"

“Indeed,” Yuuki replied. At least she and Randy are taking one step at a time with their relationship.

"I'm going to meet with Keiko's parents for the first time," Tim said, "so I'm not doing anything sketchy here."

“Same here,” Keiko added.

"Later." Randy bid farewell as he escorted Yuuki out of the park. Tim and Keiko followed suit.

"Have fun you two," Klein slyly smiled before turning to his friend. “And Kazuto, play nice with her." He winked, causing the couple to blush as he got onto his motorcycle and rode off.

“Gotta head back too.” Andrew grinned. “You two have fun.”

"Tell your wife we said 'hi'," Asuna smiled, "and you give her a good time, too!"

“Indeed I will.” Andrew smiled back as he leaves; Kazuto and Asuna are the only ones in the park.

"Kazuto..." Asuna seductively wrapped her arms about him, "I believe we still have a duel to finish."

“Indeed we do.” Kazuto smiled. “Shall we head to your place?”

"It'll be your place someday," Asuna giggled as she poked his cheek.

“Indeed. But isn’t your father and brother home today?” Kazuto asked.

“Hmmm…I believe they’re out as usual.” Asuna pondered from the schedules of her father and older brother.

"That means..." Kazuto realized.

"We get it all to ourselves," Asuna whispered, before nibbling on his ear. Kazuto shudders in pleasure from Asuna’s touch as well as she breathes slowly into his ear.

"Tonight, I shall defeat you in a fight of sexiness," Asuna declared.

“And I will defend myself with my sexiness,” Kazuto replied proudly.

"We'll see about that," Asuna retorted as the two walked home.

 

* * *

 

They’ve arrived at the Yuuki home.  Kazuto and Asuna stepped off the motorcycle and entered the home, with Asuna locking the door behind her.

The house was silent as usual, and Sana had gone home. With a smirk, Asuna then pounced on Kazuto again rubbing her chest against his. "I'm so horny right now," she confessed, "I can't wait anymore!"

“Me neither.” He admitted and takes her hand as they headed upstairs to Asuna’s bedroom.

"Asuna..." Kazuto moaned, but his eyes then widened as Asuna started to undo her shirt.

"Asuna!?" Her shirt drops to the floor, showing her pink bra.

“Kazuto…I'm on fire tonight," Asuna moaned, "and I don't think I can hold it in any longer." As she said that, she set the probe aside and began sliding her skirt downwards at a seductive pace. It was then that Kazuto slowly lifts his shirt up over his head, exposing his slim, toned chest and abs to his lover. Having stripped down to her undies, Asuna then grabbed Kazuto's pants and unzipped it. Kazuto sighs as she slowly pulls his pants down to his ankles, leaving him in his boxer briefs.

"My my," Asuna said as she felt her way up Kazuto's body,

"I'm going to enjoy taming you when I win this," Kazuto added.

“Actually, I’ll be the one who will be winning.” Asuna teased as she then reaches for his boxer briefs.

"We'll see about that!" Kazuto struck the first blow by grabbing Asuna's breasts and fondling them. Asuna squeaks in surprise as her breasts are grabbed suddenly, but she moans when he begins fondling them.

"Haha!" Kazuto grinned naughtily, "Looks like I got the first strike!"

“Oh..yeah..” Asuna smirked as she places her hand on Kazuto’s manhood and begins stroking the length with her fingers.

"Don't... think I'm... so fragile... Black Swordsman," Asuna panted as she lowered his boxers to expose the length. She then slipped out of his hands and went on her knees. Kazuto gave a guttural groan as Asuna clamped down on him with her mouth. She then begins motioning her head back and forth in a very slow, teasing pace.

"Uh!" Kazuto exhaled sharply as he steeled his legs in order to not collapse. Asuna grinned as she sucked loudly on his manhood.

“A-Asuna..” Kazuto moaned as he continues to feel the warm wetness from Asuna’s mouth coating his manhood. Realizing that if he cums, he loses, he then reaches down and rubs Asuna's cheeks.

"Mmmffff," Asuna moaned from the ministrations. Kazuto can feel that she’s getting distracted from the cheek-rubbing. He then moves to her ears and rubs them.

"Mmmm!" Asuna moaned as she defiantly tried to hold onto him, giving a few licks in retaliation. He then caresses her hair, running his fingers through her hair.

"Aahhhh..." Asuna exhaled as she finally released Kazuto's manhood, leaving it coated in her saliva. He then kneels down and kisses her neck.

 "I'm not about to cum first and lose to you," Kazuto resolved as he moved up to nibbling her ear. Asuna shudders as she hears him breathing down her ear and her earlobe being licked.

"I've got you in my grasp, Lightning Flash," Kazuto teased as he went for her bra strings and loosened them. Asuna moans as she feels her bra being pulled down and onto the floor, exposing her breasts to him.

"Juicy," Kazuto remarked as he assaulted one of the mounds with his mouth. Asuna inhaled sharply and arched her back as one of her nipples is being suckled. Kazuto pushed her back onto the foyer steps as he sucked on her breast and reached down for the panties. Asuna panted and moaned as she feels her womanhood getting wetter from her arousal.

"Gotcha now." Kazuto's other hand reached down to stroke Asuna's womanhood. As his fingers brushed against the folds, she exhaled sharply from her pleasure.

“Oh no, you don't!” She regained her resolve as she pushed back up on Kazuto, causing him to roll over to his side as she fled into the house. "Catch me if you can!" Asuna playfully called back. Kazuto laughs as he quickly gets up and begins chasing her through the house.

Asuna giggled as she ran naked through the halls. She then turned into the living room and shut the door. Kazuto runs up to the living room door and he slowly opens it. He looked inside to see several sofas and a flat-screen TV theater. There was also a bookshelf and fireplace that gave it a rather warm feeling to the place. He stepped inside and looked around. So far, there was no sign of the chestnut-haired fighter.

 _‘I wonder where she is?’_ Kazuto thought to himself as he looked around. It was then that he heard the door slam behind him, and as he turned around, he was tackled to the ground by a naughty Asuna.

“I got you to know.” Asuna smiled deviously as she then licks Kazuto’s neck. Sending shivers down her spine. Asuna then pulled back and stuffed Kazuto's face in-between her breasts, rubbing them against his cheeks.

“Mmmmmppphh..” Kazuto muffled moaned into her breasts.

"You're on my turf, Black Swordsman," Asuna taunted playfully, "so I have the advantage!" Pressing on, she reached down for the manhood and grabbed it firmly. He inhaled sharply as she starts stroking his manhood while being pinned down by her breasts.

"I'm going to make you cum, and then you will be my sexy toy in my bed tonight!" Asuna giggled as she continued her attack.

“Heck I will.” Kazuto chuckles as he sneaks his hand down to Asuna’s womanhood and rubs his fingers against her wet folds.

"Ooohhhh," Asuna moaned as Kazuto stroked her. However, she reacted by pressing his face further into her cleavage and lifting him up a little to spank his buttocks. Kazuto moaned as his rear is spanked and he slides his finger into her. Asuna moaned in pleasure, which encouraged Kazuto to lick her in the cleavage she was trapping him in. Kazuto’s tongue managed to make its way to one of Asuna’s nipples and licks it.

"Oh!"  Asuna gasped in surprise and pleasure at Kazuto escaping her cleavage, she could feel the pressure building up in her core.

 _‘You’re mine now Lighting Flash.’_ Kazuto thought as he continues sucking her nipple and fingering her womanhood.

"Oh, Kazuto!" Asuna arched her back. She needed a trump card if she was going to beat Kazuto to the punch. He could feel her folds getting wetter and her body trembling, she’s getting close.

"Not yet!" Asuna screamed as her hand shot for Kazuto's crotch. This time, she grabbed him by the testicles.

“Gak!!” Kazuto yelped as he felt his testicles being grabbed.

 _'Now's my chance!'_ Asuna thought as she began to jiggle the sacs. Seeing Kazuto now stunned, the girl then shifted on top of Kazuto as she put her face to his crotch. This time, though, she spread her breasts a bit. Taking his elongated member between them, Asuna squeezed them shut with the shaft up in her face. Grinning in sexy pride, she used her mouth to suck on it again, using her breasts to rub it simultaneously. She used her hands to keep her breasts locked onto the organ. Kazuto moaned as he feels his length begin rubbed between her breasts and her mouth engulfing it again. With the increased pressure on the organ, it was then that Kazuto felt the dam filling to bursting point. With the position, he was in and the pleasure, he realized that he was not getting out of it.

"Uuuhhhh," he grits his teeth as he tried to delay the inevitable.

 _'Come on,'_ Asuna thought as she watched the boy writhe from her sucking, _'I know you want to do it...'_

Sweat poured from his forehead as he fought every urge to not cum. But as the pressure within his core grows by the second, the climax was indeed inevitable.

"Asuna~" Kazuto moaned as the dam finally burst. Asuna moaned as she feels his warm, milky liquid enter into her mouth. It was a taste of berries and milk chocolate as she swallowed them with delight.

"Mmmm!!" Asuna squealed as she drank. It lasted for about five seconds before Kazuto went limp, breathing heavily. As Asuna released him, she scooted up to chest level, smiling in devilish victory over her boyfriend.

"I-I lost..." Kazuto admitted.

“Yes, you have.” Asuna smiled. “Now you’re my sexy toy for tonight.” She then giggles and gives him a passionate kiss. Kazuto moaned as Asuna used her tongue to show him how he tasted. He knew that he made the right choice of fruits and chocolate for her. As the two parted, he looked around the room and thought of how nice it looked. Even the carpet felt like cotton.

“The carpet feels very nice,” Kazuto admitted. He rubs his hands onto the carpet’s softness.

"Hehehe!" Asuna giggled, "So you like this room don't you?" Kazuto nodded at that.

Suddenly, Asuna stood up and went to the door. Kazuto was about to follow, but Asuna said, "I'll be back. You stay there like the good boyfriend you are." She winked as she closed the door and locked it. Kazuto lays back against the carpet floor as she went up to get the pillow, blankets, and he smirks, their sex toys.

 _'I lost, but it's to my greatest opponent who is also the love of my life,'_ he thought happily. Some time went by, he hears the door unlocking and opening. He looks up to see Asuna with the pillows, blanket and the boxes containing their sex toys.

"I also remembered our clothes and pills," Asuna said with a grin.

“Thanks, Asuna.” Kazuto smiled. The birth control pills have come in handy ever since they started making love with each other in the real world. After she took the pills, it was then that Asuna reached into Kazuto's box. He smiles when he saw the toys she’s pulling out.

"I hope you are ready to be my plaything, Kazuto," Asuna said in a sweet, yet devious tone.

“You bet I am.” Kazuto smiled and he lays in a pose for her. It was then that Asuna pulled out the anal beads, waving them teasingly. He grins when he sees the anal beads. He then hears something that sounded like music. Asuna had reached for a remote and turned on the TV and player in the room. She was going through the selections of music. Kazuto raised his eyebrow in curiosity on the music selection.

"I figured that we could add some atmosphere to our little playtime," Asuna giggled.

“Wonder which song are you gonna play?” Kazuto chuckled.

"You'll find out." Asuna giggled as she turns to romantic piano music combined with the sounds of the rainforest.

Kazuto smiled upon hearing the song. Asuna came back to his side while swaying her naked hips.

“Very beautiful music you got here,” Kazuto said as he is mesmerized by Asuna’s beauty. Asuna then went to pick up the anal beads. She crawled back over while waving them in Kazuto's sight.

"Roll onto your chest," she commanded. He nodded and rolled onto his chest, exposing his rear to her.

"Good slave," Asuna cooed as she lowered the beads to his hole. She rubbed the entrance with the first bead but stopped short of inserting it. She then leaned down towards his ear.

"Tell me something, Kazuto," Asuna whispered, "what goes through your head as I penetrate you?"

“Well…” Kazuto pondered for a moment. It’s true that he gets aroused whenever Asuna inserts the beads into him.

"Yes?" Asuna waited as she swirled the toy about his anal entrance.

“I’ve imagined it back when we were in SAO,” Kazuto admitted. Asuna raised an eyebrow at this. Kazuto chuckles and smiles nervously as he begins to explain. “I’ve had some nights where I explore my rear and imagined stuff begin shoved in there.” He blushes.

"Oh?" Asuna smirked, "so you were dirty just like me..." She could remember how much of a stuttering mess she was when she confessed to masturbating when she first made love to Kirito that night.

Kazuto smiled upon recalling that night when they first made love. Asuna looked so cute and flustered when she fessed up to her fantasies.

Seeing him smile so coyly, Asuna then remembered her role. "You naughty boy," she giggled, "don't tell me you were plugging yourself up and masturbating like me before that night."

“Indeed I did.” Kazuto smiled and chuckles.

"Then let me show you once and for all who should be the one to make you cum," Asuna said deviously.

Kazuto smiles coyly as he jiggles his rear easily.

"Think I'm joking?" Asuna expressed mock anger, "well here's a good one!"

Asuna sat up and quickly lubricated the beads. Before Kazuto could react, she grabbed his butt firmly and shoved all of the beads in at one go.

“Aaaahhh!” Kazuto arched his back and moaned in surprised as he felt the beads begin shoved into him at once. However, Asuna gave him little respite as she began to pull the beads out, only to shove them back in.

“Asuna..” Kazuto moaned her name as he feels the beads quickly shoved in as they were being pulled out.

Asuna repeated the process, in a manner akin to how Kazuto would pound himself into her.

"How ironic, that such a powerful warrior is so slutty to let his mistress penetrate his butthole," Asuna teased, "what do you say to that?" Kazuto turned to gaze into her eyes with half-lidded, but aroused looks.

“I….regret nothing…” Kazuto panted. Asuna smiled sweetly, before shoving the beads back into his colon. Kazuto feels a pressure building up in his core. At any moment, he’ll cum again.

Asuna giggled, before whispering to him, "Let it go, my lovely sex toy." She shoved the beads into him, causing his dam to finally burst.

“Asuna!” Kazuto shouted in ecstasy as his manhood ejected his milky essence all over himself. Asuna smiled in satisfaction, seeing Kazuto climax and ejaculate on the carpet.

“Good slave.” Asuna cooed before ordering him to roll onto his back. Kazuto's eyes then widened as Asuna smothered his face, with her warm and moist womanhood. The pulsating folds gave off an immensely arousing scent.

"Your reward," Asuna panted seductively, "drink me..." Kazuto smiles as he extends his tongue and laps against her moist folds.

"Ah..." Asuna exhaled as Kazuto's hot tongue met her folds. The taste of strawberries and milk chocolate overwhelmed his taste buds, as well as the warmth and moister of her folds, excited him and he continues eating her out.

"Kazuto~" Asuna moaned as she rubbed her womanhood on his face, secreting more of herself all over him. He feels her juices coating his mouth and face as well as feeling it run down his lower jaw and neck. He laps up the juices whenever he could.

 _'So... hot...'_ Asuna thought as her juices came forth like a drinking fountain.

 _‘So…sweet..’_ Kazuto thought as he continued drinking her. Asuna almost felt tempted to give in to the pleasure but had enough self-control to remove herself from his face. Kazuto licks the remaining juices off his face as he looked up and sees his lover gazing back down on him.

"Sorry, but the night is still young, Kazuto," Asuna teased. She rolled him back on his chest, and slowly removed the beads from his hole. Kazuto inhaled sharply and sighed as he feels the beads being pulled out slowly. Asuna withdrew the beads and began wiping them down with antiseptic wipes. "Now be a good slave and go lay on the couch." She winked cutely at Kazuto.

“As you wish, my master.” Kazuto chuckles and he heads to the couch where he laid in a pose. As Asuna finished, she brought both their boxes of sex toys over. Reaching into Kazuto's she drew out an egg-shaped object with a remote on its end.

“That looks new,” Kazuto smirked and winked at his mistress.

"You have no idea," Asuna winked as she applied the lube to the device. Kazuto looked on with excitement in his eyes.

"Open wide," Asuna teased as she rubbed the plug against his rear, before torturously pushing it in.

“OOoooohh..” Kazuto shuddered as he feels the plug entered his rear. Once it was seated inside, Asuna tapped it in for good measure. Kazuto looked back to see her give a devilish smile. Pressing on one of the controls, Kazuto then felt a swelling of the plug. He moaned as he feels the plug inflating, stretching out his insides.

"That's right, slave," Asuna giggled, "I'm filling you up!"

“Asuna….” Kazuto moaned as his rear is filled up. Once the plug was at its full size, Kazuto wiggled to get a feel for the device. He moaned at how the plug had stretched and filled his entire rectum. He doubted that he could pull it out if he wanted to at the moment.

It was then that Asuna reached back into the box on the adjacent table and pulled out a pair of nipple clamps. Kazuto's eyes widened upon seeing what type they were; they were vibrators.

“I know you’ll love these..” Asuna grinned as she pinches the clamps onto his nipples.

"Oh..." Kazuto moaned as pressure was applied to his chest. Asuna then takes out the rubber sleeve, applies the lubricant and slides it onto Kazuto’s erected manhood. The strange thing about the sleeve it also has a remote attached to it.

"Asuna?" Kazuto questioned. She just grinned and reached in the box. Asuna drew out another instrument. Kazuto gasped as he saw what it was. Taking the device out of its wrapper, Asuna waved the double-ended dildo in Kazuto's sight.

"Asuna! Wha-mmmmppppphhhhhh!" She has stuffed one end of the dildo into Kazuto’s mouth.

"Now feel free to suck on that while I 'gear up'," Asuna giggled as she stood up in front of her own box. Kazuto suckles on the one end of the dildo.

 "Mmmm..." Kazuto moaned as he tasted a peach flavor from it. _'She does not hold back...'_ Kazuto thought. He shifted a bit on the couch, causing the butt plug, manhood sleeve, and nipple clamps to shift, making him keenly aware of his submission.

“I’m ready..” Asuna says as she shows herself with rings around her breasts, the vibrating nipple clamps and dildos, one in her rear and the other in her hand.

“This one is for the both of us.” Asuna said with a seductive smile. Kazuto realizes what she meant as he recalls the night he stuffed a vibrator into Asuna along with himself and the balls.

As Asuna climbed onto him, she reached for the butt plug in Kazuto's rear and fumbled with the control.

"Mmmmmpppphhhhh!" Kazuto moaned as he felt his rectum throbbing from the vibrating plug inside.

Asuna giggled as she reached for the clamps and turned them on. Kazuto bit down on the dildo as his nipples were stimulated. Last but not least, the chestnut-haired dominatrix held onto the remote for the manhood sleeve, and let it rip.

 _'My goodness!'_ Kazuto thought as his body shook from the vibrating devices, especially from the sleeve around his growing shaft. Asuna then kneels down and licks the other end of the dildo before engulfing it with her mouth.

"Mmmmm..." Asuna hummed as she relished the taste. However, she leaned back for a bit as she ordered, "please turn these on for me..." She pointed to the devices she was wearing. Kazuto nodded as he reached out for one of the controls. He turns on one of them, it was the inflating dildo in her rear.

"Aahhhh..." Asuna arched her back and thrust her chest outwards. The inflated plug in her rear stimulated her already-filled hole, causing her toes to curl. Kazuto smiles as he then pushes the other button on the remote, causing the dildo to vibrate in her rear.

"Ooohhhh!" Asuna moaned aloud as she thrust her chest in Kazuto's face, giving him a view of her clamps. Kazuto then reaches for the remote for the clamps and turns them on, causing them to vibrate her nipples.

"Kazuto!" Asuna screamed as her chest heaved to and fro. She put her hands to her breasts and massaged them, making her moan and turning Kazuto on even more.

 _'Last... one...'_ Kazuto worked through his own rising pleasure and sensations as he reached for the dildo planted in Asuna's womanhood. He turns in on, causing vibrations to go through Asuna’s womanhood and sending her into a wave of pleasure. Asuna and Kazuto moaned lightly as their toys did their work on them. However, they managed to remain focus on each other and what they were about to do next. Asuna then kneels down towards the other end of the double-ended dildo. Asuna then took the other end into her mouth, moaning from the sweet flavor. As she did, her lips touched with Kazuto's in a hot kiss.

“Mmmmmpphhh..” Kazuto moaned as their lips met.

"MmmMmmppphhh," Asuna moaned back, muffled by the phallic device that was muffling her boyfriend as well. She then positioned her throbbing womanhood over his manhood, both of which were vibrating from their respective toys. Slowly, she slides herself onto his throbbing manhood.

Kazuto and Asuna moaned and grunted loudly. Kazuto's shaft made its way past the vibrator to Asuna's womb. The manhood sleeve and the dildo vibrated together with the plugs in their butts, causing pleasure to shoot up in their cores. Asuna moves her hands around his rear and gives them a very good squeeze. Kazuto moaned through the kiss and dildo as his hands reached for Asuna's breasts. She moans through the dildo as her ring-constricted breasts are squeezed by her lover.

At that, the dominatrix moved up and down Kazuto's shaft at a torturously tantalizing pace. Kazuto grunted at how slow she was being. Asuna moaned and grunted as she slowly rides him.

The pleasure built up, but Kazuto had yet to feel the pressure to release again.

"MmMmMmmmpphh," Kazuto vocalized in a begging tone.

“MmMmMmmmmppphh..” Asuna vocalized her moan with him. To make her understand, he reached around for her rear and pressed down on it, causing her to sink deeper on his shaft. Asuna realizes what he means and she begins to pick up the pace.

The room was filled with the crackling sounds of the virtual fireplace, the tantalizing music, and the sexy tangle of the two lovers with their slapping skin, moans, and sticky juices.

Kazuto and Asuna rocked wildly as they thrust into each other, spurred on by the vibrators stimulating their nipples and crotches. There were no words as they grunted, hummed, and moaned like animals through the dildo and kiss. Asuna’s breasts bounced through their ring constrictors.

Kazuto's hands fondled her breasts and buttocks, adding to the sensations of the vibrating toys. Asuna’s hands fondled his rear and rubs against his throbbing manhood. "Mmmmm!?" Kazuto's eyes shot open as he felt himself on the edge.

"Mmmmm!" Asuna smiled as she raised her butt and crotch slowly in the air, before slamming down hard on Kazuto, sparking the fuse in both of them. Kazuto moaned and grunted as she now rides him harder.

"MmMmMmmmm!" Asuna's eyes were shut tight as the pressure built up inside of her. She slammed down hard with the force of a hammer.

Kazuto's eyes rolled back, but he remained conscious of his pleasure welling up to one of his most orgasmic explosions yet. They both grind against each other’s hips harder as the pressures continue to build up within their cores.

Kazuto moaned Asuna's name through the gag and her kiss, as a warning that he was about to cum. The latter did the same as she is on the verge of cumming. Kazuto and Asuna bit down on the flavored dildo as they groaned from the explosive organism that sent their love juices splashing all over their crotches, toys, and the couch. They shook and writhed wildly from their completion.

Finally, their organisms stopped and both of them went limp. They lay still as the toys buzzed relentlessly, but relished each others' afterglows. They both let go of the double-ended dildo from their mouths, their salivas bridged from it.

"Ooohhhh..." Kazuto vocalized his exhaustion.

“Aaaaahhhh…” Asuna vocalized her exhaustion as well. Setting the dildo aside, the couple proceeded to turn off all of their sex toys and remove them. The butt plugs took a little more to deflate before they freed up their rears. They both cuddled with each other on the couch.

"Oh... Kazuto..." Asuna panted.

“….Asuna…” Kazuto breathed.

Kazuto leaned up to give her a sweet, gentle kiss, which Asuna happily reciprocated.

“Mmmmm..” Asuna moaned as she returns the kiss to him. The two parted, smiling at one another.

“That was amazing Asuna.” Kazuto smiled.

"You work so hard and give so much to me," Asuna replied as she squished her breasts on his chest, "what kind of a mistress and future wife would I be to fall short?" She gave a tired, but sexy wink.

“Mmmmm…I love you Asuna.” Kazuto sighed as they gazed each other in the eyes.

"I love you too," Asuna replied with a smile. She then got off of Kazuto for a bit to retrieve a blanket and a pillow.

Kazuto laid his head back on the pillow as Asuna worked to wrap their bodies together with the blanket as a cocoon. From shoulders to toes, they laid in the cocoon, with Asuna resting her head on his chest. She sighed in tired pleasure as the blanket trapped the warmth of their bodies.

Asuna then reached for the remote and changed the music to an ambient tune to lull them to sleep, with the virtual fireplace providing some warmth and light. Slowly, they both fell asleep in each other’s warm, cocoon embrace. Asuna smiled in her sleep as she used Kazuto as her body pillow as they drifted off into blissful sleep.


	2. Part 2: Fondue Dinner

**At the marketplace.**

Alex Mitchell and Suguha Kirigaya were looking for food to cook for tonight's dinner, along with strawberries and an appropriate chocolate dip. Suguha was still hot and aroused, but also looked forward to showing Alex her new cooking skills, courtesy of Asuna. Moreover, she had his favorite dessert yet, stored up in her bosom.

“So far, we got the Strawberries and Chocolate dip.” Alex reads over what they got.

Suguha was holding the rest of the food, including the cheese for the fondue itself. Even as they were shopping, she still felt aroused at what was about to happen. In fact, her chest felt large and heavy from her arousal.

“I guess we got what we need for fondue.” Alex smiled.

"Good~" Suguha breathed as she subtly came up behind Alex, rubbing her chest on his back. "Let's hurry back to my house before I lose it here." She gave a mixture of an embarrassed and naughty smile.

“Sure thing my love, let’s get back home,” Alex smirked as the two young couple leaves the marketplace. As the two walked together and rode the trains, Alex could not help but notice how Suguha seemed to be crossing her legs. Whenever no one else was looking, she was rubbing her breasts to try and ease them. He smirked by his girlfriend’s arousal. But then he finds it arousing as well.

"Heck," he murmured to himself. He fought an internal battle to keep the tent in his pants from bulging out.

However, within half an hour, they were standing outside of the Kirigaya residence. The two-headed inside.

"Home sweet home," Alex remarked. Suguha barely registered that, though, as her arousal was driving her crazy in her bosom.

Alex turned around and saw Suguha panting and blushing. "Sugu?" he asked, though he already knew what it meant.

"A-Alex," Suguha managed, "t-this pressure is driving me nuts! I need relief!" She then looked him straight in the eye with sexual desire and desperation.

"Please," she began to undo part of her dress, "drink from me!" Alex smiles, without a word, he steps forward to her and helps her under her dress, revealing her bra to him.

Grinning sexily, he lowered part of Suguha's bra and dress, revealing her enlarged nipple to him. Acting on instinct, he lowers his head down and places her mouth onto her nipple, suckling on it like a newborn.

"Haahhh!" Suguha arched backward on her feet, Alex holding her steady as he suckled on her nipple. Soon enough, relief came as the milk started flowing out of her.

“Mmmmmmm..” Alex hummed as the taste of her vanilla milk touches his tongue and laps it down his throat.

"T-that's... right..." Suguha moaned as she gave a smile. She used her hands to bring his head closer to her chest. "Drink up," she commanded. Alex smiles as he continues suckling milk out of her breasts. Drawing back from sucking on one nipple, he lowered the other part of her dress and bra and proceeded to milk the other nipple.

“Ha….” Suguha moaned as she feels her other nipple being milked. The couple then sat down on the steps, as Suguha continued to breastfeed her boyfriend. It was immensely pleasurable and a huge turn on for her. Alex lowers her dress and lets it drop to her ankles before they sat down on the steps.

"That's it..." Suguha sighed in relief as she smiled and relaxed. "I'm your appetizer~" she giggled from the joke and the sensation of being sucked on. Suguha stroked Alex's hair as he fed on her. Soon enough, she tugged on it lightly to get him to stop. Alex gets the message and stops, he slowly pulls away, saliva and milk dribble down his chin and lips as he gazes up into Sugu’s eyes.

"Better?" Alex asked with a teasing tone.

Suguha smiled in response. "Thank you, Alex," she said, "honestly, I thought I was going to lose it and have you to drink and pleasure me much earlier."

“Anything for my beautiful rose.” Alex grins.

"And guess what?" Suguha teased back.

“Yes?” Alex raised his eyebrow. The feminine Kirigaya put her bra back on. She stood up and stepped away from her dress on the floor, giving the young Mitchell a full view of her toned, panty-clad body. He looked on admiringly at her.

"Since you were so helpful to me," she said, "you get to see me cook in my panties with nothing but an apron!"

“Oooooohhh… Alex likey.” He giggled excitedly. Seeing his girlfriend wearing nothing by her undergarments under her apron is a turn on for him.

Suguha giggled. She then glanced at her dress and groceries. "Would you kindly?" she asked.

“Sure thing.” Alex helped her with her dress and groceries. Suguha led the way with a sway to her hips. As they entered the dining room, Alex put the dress on the nearby couch and set the groceries on the table. Meanwhile, Suguha took a black apron and wrapped it around her body. She then looked to Alex with a seductive pose and smirk.

“My my, You look stunning.” Alex complimented.

"Anything for you, my hunkie pie," Suguha laughed, "shall we?"

“Sure thing, my cuddle bunny.” Alex chuckles. After unpacking all their food, Suguha turned on the stove and got to work. As Alex helped to cut some sausages, he could not help but look at Suguha's half-exposed backside as she kept an eye on the pots with the molten cheese and the molten chocolate.

But of course, he couldn’t let that distract him from his work. The last thing he wanted was to lose a finger. That wouldn’t be a good evening.

"Don't worry," Suguha reassured Alex as she took some of the sausages and dumped them into the frying pan with a number of other meats and seafood, including meatballs, beef jerky, shrimp, and scallops. She glanced at him with desire oozing from her eyes.

"I'm on your menu for dessert with the strawberries and chocolate," she explained as she checked the steamed vegetables in another pot. Alex smiles, he was looking forward to dessert. Suguha then inspected the bowl of fresh strawberries. Glancing back and forth between them, the chocolate fondue, and Alex, she smirked to herself. In fact, the chocolate fondue was not just for the strawberries...

“The Chocolate fondue is looking good.” Suguha said.

"The Swiss cheese and main course are coming along as well," Alex reported. Smiling, Suguha then untied her apron and shimmied it off at a seductive pace. Alex grinned as she removes her apron, leaving her in her undergarments again. She then stood in a pose as she puts the apron away.

"There's just one more thing," Suguha said as she put a finger to her chin. She scanned Alex's body as she did.

“The last ingredient?” Alex replied and smiled as she scanned his body.

"Yep," Suguha giggled as she reached for his shirt. "You have too much clothing on!" Alex chuckles as Sugu begins removing his shirt, revealing his well-toned abs and chest.

"Let's do away with this one too," Suguha said as she worked on Alex's belt. The seductress undid the belt and pants, and slowly lowered them to the floor. She also made sure to take the socks off of Alex's feet. She leaves him in his boxer briefs, which has a tent visible enough to be seen.

"Looks like I'm not the only one needing relief!" Suguha teased.

“Mind if you give it to me?” Alex asked seductively  

"Why not?" Suguha said as she reached for his boxers, "you helped with my milk, so let me help you with yours!"

“Have at it, my love..” Alex then leans back as Suguha reaches for his boxer briefs. Suguha latched onto the boxer rims and tugged them downwards. Alex's stiff manhood sprang out at her. Taking the cue with a naughty smile, she proceeded to place her mouth on him for the blowjob.

“Uuuuuhhhhhh….” Alex groaned as he arched his back from the feeling of Sugu’s warm mouth engulfing his manhood. Suguha sucked loudly as her hot tongue roamed about his organ, causing his pleasure to spike.

“Suguha…” Alex moaned her name as he places his hands around her head, urging her to keep going. "Mmmm~" Suguha hummed cheerfully as her hands grabbed him by the butt and took him deeper into her mouth.

“Ahhh Yesss!” Alex inhaled sharply as his entire manhood almost disappeared into her mouth. Suguha hummed delightedly as she sucked on Alex, just like how he fed off of her. As his mocha-flavored precum flowed onto her taste buds, she could feel him twitching to his climax. Alex feels his climax begin to build up within his core as she continues. Suguha gave a couple more positive licks and even squeezed Alex's butt. At that, he completely lost control.

“Suguha!!” Alex shouted as his climax won out. His milky essence fills up her mouth.

"Mmmmm!!" Suguha hummed pleasurably at the taste of the coffee-flavored fluid invading her. After a few seconds, Alex came down from his high with audible panting. Releasing him, Suguha draped his boxers back over his shrunken intimacy and looked up with a naughty expression at her boyfriend. He looked down and smiled. Eyes were half-lidded but filled with satisfaction.

"Now we're even," Suguha chuckled.

“Indeed we are.” Alex chuckles as well. Suguha then heard a rising boiling noise coming from both pots of fondue. Realizing what it meant, she stood back up and turned down the heat on both of them.

“I guess the fondue is ready.” Alex smiles.

"Yep!" Suguha smiled with a wink, "now please be a good man and set the table." Alex nods in a bow and sets up the table for the two of them. Suguha and Alex carried over the food and dips to the table. After the plates and courses were set, Suguha lit some aroma candles in the middle and went to dim the lights for the atmosphere.

“Very beautiful setting we’ve made,” Alex admitted.

"Glad you like it," Suguha said proudly. She then took her fork and pierced a shrimp. Dipping it into the cheese, she then reached forward towards Alex's mouth.

"You first," Suguha giggled. Alex smiles and opens his mouth, Sugu places the shrimp dipped in cheese into his mouth.

“Mmmmmmm… Delicious.” Alex chewed.

"How?" Suguha was anxious to know if Asuna's lessons paid off.

“It’s cooked to perfection.” Alex answers. “And the cheese also adds it to the flavor.” Suguha was touched by his compliment. She gave him a wet kiss as a thank you. Alex blushes from her gratitude. The continued to eat and chat, with a few teases passed between them. After finishing the meats, vegetables, and cheese, they were on to the strawberries and chocolate.

“They look delicious.” Alex smiled.

"Hmmm..." Suguha looked upon the strawberries with a contemplative smirk. Glancing at Alex, she took a strawberry in her fork and dipped it in chocolate. Drawing it back, she put it to her mouth and sucked on it with a seductive look. Her slowly biting down on the fruit was no less sexy. Alex smiles and shudders with arousal as he watches his girlfriend takes the bite out of the fruit, the chocolate on her lips gave her a sexy appeal to her.

 

Suguha smiled as she dipped another strawberry in the chocolate. This time, she went around to Alex with the strawberry in her hand, waving it in his face. "Open up," she giggled.

“More than happy to,” Alex says before opening his mouth for her. Suguha put the coated fruit into Alex's mouth. As he sucked on it, he moaned in pleasure from the taste. Wanting more, he sucked harder, catching some of his girl's fingers between his lips. Sugu coos and giggles from Alex’s lips touching her fingers. Alex then released her so that he could chew on the fruit and swallow it. There was also a bit of chocolate on his lips.

The two lovers stared at one another in silence, clap in nothing but their undergarments. As they did, desire rose up from within.

“You look very sexy with chocolate on your lips, Sugu,” Alex admitted.

"You look very appetizing yourself," Suguha complimented.

“We both look appetizing.” Alex smiles. Alex then felt that he could not resist anymore as Suguha promised to be his desert. As he leaned up to kiss her, Suguha put both hands on his shoulder to stop him. He was confused as she smiled teasingly.

“Let’s have dessert in my bedroom, shall we?” Suguha smiled followed by a giggle. 

"Oh?" Alex raised his eyebrow but then smiled as he could guess what it meant. "Very well then," he agreed as he stood up, with the tent in his pants.

"You go into my room," Suguha said, "while I clean up a bit here."

“Sure thing,” Alex replies as he gets up and heads towards the hallway. He enters the room and saw how neat and organized it was as always. Moreover, the open curtains gave him a nice view of the outside world, illuminated by the moon.

“Very beautiful.” Alex stood in awe of the perfect view. “I can never get enough of this view.”

Alex relished in the serenity of the night as he looked outside. It was about two minutes before he heard the sliding door open.

"Oh, Alex~" Suguha's voice rang seductively.

Alex turned to see Suguha carrying the strawberries and bananas dipped in chocolate. However, his jaw dropped upon seeing what she looked like. She was still in her undergarments, but she was also coated in that very same chocolate. He had underestimated how much chocolate she whipped up; she was practically covered from the neck down to her thighs. Her curves, especially her breasts, shoulders, and buttocks, shone in the moonlight with the viscous coating on them.

"Sugu..." Alex breathed.

“Dessert’s ready.” Sugu teased. She walked over to Alex with that sway to her hips. Setting the bananas and bowl down, Suguha took a coated strawberry and put it to Alex's lip. He groans as he feels the strawberry touch his lips.

"Eat up," Suguha giggled, to which Alex complied. He took the strawberry into his mouth, licking her fingers in the process. As her fingers depart from his lips, he chews gleefully on the fruit before swallowing it.

"Oh," Suguha chuckled, "you've got some chocolate on your lips. Allow me." She pressed her lips to his. Alex moaned as she gives him a passionate kiss. He could taste the chocolate from earlier and the vanilla on her lovely lips, causing him to shoot his tongue into her mouth.

“Mmmmmmmm..” Suguha moans as she feels his tongue invade her mouth, the mocha flavor, combined with the chocolate, she became aroused from the tastes and wraps her tongue around his. The two lovers French kissed for a minute, before parting with saliva dripping down their chins. Suguha then reached down for a banana and handed it to Alex.

As Alex took it graciously, Suguha smiled as she began to undo her bra and panties. Again, Alex's mouth went dry to see her large breasts and crotch, all covered in chocolate. Suguha then got into a doggy position and waved her chocolate-coated butt back at him teasingly.

"Alex~" Suguha moaned with desire in her eyes, "stick that banana in my intimacy..."

Alex smiles when he knew what she meant. He takes the banana and slowly teases her chocolate-covered womanhood with it.

"Haahhh!" Suguha gasped as she steeled herself on her hands and knees. He could see the folds of her womanhood getting wet from the arousal. He slowly slides the banana into her.

"Alex!" Suguha cried out as she was penetrated by the fruit. He smiles to see his girlfriend squirm from the fruit. He has gotten a firm grip on it to make sure it doesn’t get shoved in all the way by accident. Withdrawing the banana out of her, Alex smiled upon seeing her juices coat it. He then slides it in slowly again, watching her moan and shudder from the fruit penetration into her womanhood again.

"Oh..." Suguha felt herself squeeze on the banana in pleasure as she secreted more of her love juices onto it.

Smiling devilishly, Alex decided to experiment a bit with her chocolate coating, and lightly licked her coated rear.

“Aaaahhh….” Suguha feels his tongue licking her rear.

"You are so good..." Alex cooed as he drew the banana back, before shoving it in again. Suguha arched her back and moaned as her insides squeezed on the banana in pleasure. Alex then drew the banana out and put it to Suguha's mouth. "Taste it," he commanded. Sugu blushes and moaned as she tastes her own love juices on it. She sucks on it delightfully.

"How?" Alex asked teasingly.

“Mmmmmmpphh…” Suguha moaned in satisfaction.

"Hmm..." Alex grinned as he took the banana and bit down on it. "Mmmmm," he moaned as he felt the mixed sweetness of the fruit and Suguha on his taste buds.

“Delicious….” Alex hummed as he chewed on the banana piece before swallowing it. Smirking rather evilly, he took one of the strawberries, and holding it to his manhood, he began to stroke his organ rapidly.

“Alex?” Suguha noticed her boyfriend stroking his manhood with the strawberry.

"Just wait..." Alex moaned as he felt his precum coming forth, coating the already-coated strawberry.

"Ugh..." the boy breathed out as his cum flowed. Sugu watches as he coats the strawberry with his milky essence. With the fruit now coated, Alex stopped pleasuring himself and held the fruit to her mouth. She takes in the fruit in her mouth, she moaned in delight from the overwhelming taste.

“Delicious?” Alex asked as he watches her take in the double-coated strawberry into her mouth. She moaned in delight as she chewed on it before swallowing it.

“It tastes delicious with your flavor added to it.” Suguha sighs as she gazes back to him. His manhood was covered in chocolate and the tip was dripping of his essence. It was then she takes one of the larger strawberries and rubs it against her chocolate-covered wet folds. She moans as she strokes her womanhood rapidly, making herself even wetter. 

“Aaahh…” she breathed out as her juices flowed, coating the chocolate-coated strawberry. She takes it and places it to his mouth.

“Taste it.” She ordered. Alex extends his tongue out and licks the strawberry, he sighs as he tastes the vanilla juices mixed with the chocolate coating and the sweetness of the fruit. He takes it in his mouth and chewed on it. Moaning with pleasure he swallows the fruit.

“Well..?” Suguha asked after he finishes.

“Tastes even better with your flavor.” Alex smiles. Then he notices Suguha’s breasts lactating

“My breasts…..Mmmmmm..” Sugu moaned.

“Say no more,” Alex says as he kneels down and begins sucking on one of her nipples, lapping up her milk. The chocolate coating her breasts made her breasts taste like chocolate milk.

“Aaaahhhh…Aleeeexxx.” Suguha shudders as he continues sucking on her nipple while he rubs the other one. Getting chocolate and her breast milk on his fingers and hand.

“MMmmmmmm…” Alex moaned with delight from his girlfriend’s taste breasts and chocolate before switching to the other nipple. Suguha arched her back and moaned as she continues to feed her boyfriend. After a while, he stops and moves up to meet her eyes.

“You’re delicious, Suguha,” Alex admitted as his face flushes.

“Thanks, and so are you.” Suguha replied.

Then they both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. They tasted the chocolate on each other’s lips as well as Suguha’s vanilla milk.  

“Mmmmmm…” The two lovers moaned as they continued their French kiss. Wrapping their tongues against one another. Afterward, they parted with saliva between them.

“Care to lick up the chocolate.” Suguha suggested with a pant. Alex looks down to see chocolate still covering parts of her body and smiles sexily. “Sure thing my chocolate-covered rose.”

Suguha giggled. “Better get going.” Alex licks her neck, licking away the chocolate, sending chills down her spine. He continues licking off the chocolate off of her while moving down her body, meeting her breasts. She shudders as he licks around her breasts, licking the chocolate off of them.

“Alleeeeexxx..” Sugu hissed as he licks away the last bit of the chocolate before moving down to her stomach. He licks her stomach clean as he begins licking and kissing her navel. Sugu squirmed and giggled as it tickles her.

“Hehe…That tickles.” Sugu laughed as she feels his tongue penetrating her naval.   

“You got a yummy tummy.” Alex teased. He continues downward, licking away every bit of chocolate, the pressure within her core grows as he nears her intimacy. After he licks away the last big from her inner thighs, he gazes at the wet folds of her womanhood. The sweet vanilla scent of her moist intimacy begins to arouse him as he remembers the first time he’s eaten her out, he feels his manhood stiffen and budging through his boxers.

“Please……Eat me out…..” Suguha begged in a tone filled with luscious desire and desperation.

“As you wish….my beautiful rose…” Alex replied with satisfaction in his voice before gazing down to her womanhood, he leans in and begins to lick her wet folds.

“Aaaaaahhhhh…” Sugu exhaled as she feels his tongue lapping her folds. Alex moans as the strong vanilla taste flooded his taste buds. The juices coated his tongue as well, he continues to dive his tongue and laps on her wet lips of her intimacy.

Suguha continues to inhale and moan in ecstasy as Alex lifts one of her legs up in the air while spreading the other further apart. She rubs her breasts with her hands, coating them with her own milk. In Alex’s mind, he begins to think devious thoughts as he continues lapping her.

 _‘Let’s see how this makes you feel.’_ Alex thought as he moves his tongue down to her folds and to an area below her womanhood.

“Aaaaahhhhhhh….” Sugu moaned as she feels her tongue in between her womanhood and her rear entrance. His tongue then begins to explore her butt cheeks, causing her to send shivers of pleasure down her spine. It also caused her to become even wetter, she recalls she and Alex exploring each other’s rears while in the ALO forest, but never imagined he would be so bold doing it in the real world. She’s fortunate that she washed in the shower before she met the others at the picnic, including her rear entrance which she has washed really good. Then he ran his tongue around her rear entrance.

“Alex!” Suguha cried out as she feels her rear teased by his tongue.

“Mmmmmm…” He moaned as his tongue twirled around it. He then rubs his fingers against her folds which is now soaking wet.

“Alleeexx….” Suguha drifted in a cloud of pleasure, Alex licks between her rear and the area between it and her folds. Then he picks up the banana and begins sticking it into her wet womanhood, sliding it in and out of her folds. Sugu’s eyes rolled back as she feels the fruit penetrating her again. It was then that she feels a pressure growing within her core.

“Keep going…Alex….make me cum…please….” She begged between pants. Alex smiles at her pleas and continues licking her and sliding the banana in and out, coating with her own love juices before sliding his tongue back into her folds, tasting her juices and the banana. In the end, she completely loses control.

“Alex!” She shrieked as she climaxed, her juices flowed freely, coating her lover’s face and shoulders along with the banana. Her breasts spurted out milk and coated all over her chest and stomach. Suguha limped back down on the bed, panting as she finished climaxing and Alex begins licking away the juice. He then licks up to her stomach and smiled as he tastes the milk that coated her stomach, he laps it away, licking her stomach and breasts clean before moving up to her face. Sugu looks up and giggles to see his face and shoulder covered in her love juices.

“My my, I sure did make a mess.” Sugu giggled with a teasing smile.

“You sure did,” Alex replied with a smug on his face. “Mind if you clean it up?”

“Sure can do,” Sugu said deviously as she begins licking his face, moaning as she tastes her own love juices. After she licked his face and shoulders clean, Alex then plants a hot, passionate kiss on her lips and quickly slides his tongue into her mouth, moaning as he too tastes her love juices. Licked from his face and now licked away from her mouth and into his. Both lovers moaned as they exchanged saliva and love juices with each other. Their bodies pressed against each other, coating his chest with her milk, they both moaned as his manhood touches her folds, which has become wet again.

They parted lips with saliva stringing in between. “I want you to penetrate me again….”

“My favorite course.” Alex grins sexily and he teases her folds with his erected manhood, earning soft moans from her. But just as he’s about to slide himself into her, she stops him.

“But first….We need protection.” Sugu spoke up as she pushes him to the side and gets up from the bed, she struts her sides as she heads towards he dresser and rummages through it, shaking her bare rear to tease him. After a few seconds, she pulls out a pill bottle.

“Gotta take these.” She explains as she shows the bottle to Alex, he sees this and he nods in agreement. They’ve used the birth control pills when they’ve made love for the first time in the real world which works perfectly for them. She takes the pill out before popping it into her mouth and swallowed it. Now they can begin without the fears of unwanted pregnancy.

“There, now we can begin.” Suguha smiled seductively as she lies back down on the bed and urges Alex to hover over her. He teases her wet folds with his manhood like before, causing her to squirm and moan from the teasing, it was making her even more aroused.

“Please…..stop teasing me….” The black-haired girl begged. “T-take me now…”

“Indeed I will…” Alex breathed as he positioned his manhood at her folds and he slowly slides into her. Suguha inhaled deeply as she feels him penetrate into her.

“Alleeeeeexxx.” Sugu moaned as he stuffs himself into her completely. Then he just lets it settle, Alex groans and sighs as he feels the warmth of her inner walls close onto him. He then slowly pulls back all the way to the head, his length is coated with her love juices as he begins to slide back into her slowly, earning a lovely moan from her.

“Aaaaaahhhhh…” Suguha blushes as he thrusts in and out of her in a very slow, torturous pace.

“Suguha…” He groans as the heat from her inner walls makes him even more aroused. Pretty soon, he speeds his pace up slowly, as he does this, he kisses her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

“M-Milk me….please…” She begged between breaths. Alex smiles as he moves down to her lactating breasts and begins sucking on one of her nipples. Alex moaned in satisfaction as the vanilla-flavored milk flowed into his mouth and his taste buds. He switches breasts and suckles her other nipple as he begins to thrust faster.

Afterward, he pulls away with milk dribbling down his chin as he leans down and kisses her, sharing the milk with her as she bounces up and down on the bed. Her breasts bounced with her as the two lovers grunted, moaned, and growled.

“Mmmmmmmmmm…” Suguha moaned as she tastes her own milk while he gropes her bouncing breasts, she spreads her legs wider, allowing him to penetrate deeper into her. His hands moved down her back and reached her rear, giving them very good squeezes as he lifts them up and continues to thrust up into her womb. She reaches around his back and runs her hands down to his rear, giving them very good smacks, urging him to keep going. He groans with satisfaction from him and continues to go faster.

“Alex! Alex! Alex!” Suguha moaned loudly as they parted lips again with stringing saliva connected.

“Suguha! SUGUHA!” Alex growled. The moonlight shapes his muscular figure, as well as the sweat on him, made his skin shiny, a very beautiful sight for her. For him, he can see the moonlight reflect and shape her body, with her onyx eyes shining in the moonlight, making them lovely with beauty and desire.

He then slows his pace down but continues his thrusts. Suguha groans in disappointment, however, he surprised her by lifting one of her legs up in the air as well as lifting her hips up with it. He stands on his knees as he leveled her hips to the angle. They both can hear the sound of wet skin slapping as he continues thrusting into her.

“Oooohhhh Aleeeexxx…” Suguha cooed as she feels her hips being elevated as well as her left leg lifted up close enough to Alex. He grins sexily as he gazes at her leg, then he begins licking up and down her leg, coating it with his saliva as if he’s marking it. It causes Sugu to moan loudly with pleasure and the toes on both her feet curled.

“Alex!” Sugu moaned as his tongue traces up her let to her foot. Alex gazes in awe of the details of Suguha’s foot, the arch, the heal, toes, and the bottom of her foot are perfectly designed as if molded out of marble. He drags his tongue on the side of her foot to the top.

“Aaahhh…” She moaned. Then Alex places her toes into his mouth and begins sucking on them. Causing her to squirm on the bed in pure ecstasy, her fingers gripped onto the bedsheets.

“Mmmmmm…” Alex groaned as he tastes her toes, he begins to massage her foot and thrusts faster.

“Ah…ah…ah..” Sugu continued to thrash and squirm onto the bed. As they continued, the two lovers feel growing pressures within their cores. They both realized that their climaxes are not far off. They continued to go at it, making the pressure grow stronger.

“Alex…Alex….Keep going…..make…..me…..cum!” Suguha moaned loudly. Alex lowers her leg back down and grips onto her hips, thrusting deeper and deeper. Suguha thrusts her hips forward, matching her speed with his.

“Suguha….” Alex groaned. “I’m gonna……” He trailed off, unable to finish. Their pleasures continue to grow stronger and stronger, their moans grew louder as well.

“ALLEEEEXXXX!!!! Suguha shrieks to the high heavens.

“SUUGGUUUUUUU!!!!!” Alex roared and arched his back as their climaxes won out, their crotches exploded as their love juices mixed together and pooled onto the bed. Suguha’s breasts exploded with milk, leaving a huge mess on his face and torso as well as her own chest and stomach. Even after their orgasms, they continued thrusting into each other, milking each other’s love juices. It lasted for ten seconds before the energy was spent from the two lovers. Alex slowly lowers Sugu’s hips and rolls over next to her. Pulling out and letting his milky essence ooze out of her womanhood and pool onto the bed. The two tired lovers turned to gaze into each other’s eyes, both tired but filled with satisfaction.

“That was…..a delicious…..dessert…” Alex breathed.

“T…..Thanks…” Sugu gasped between breaths. They held each other in a tired, but lovely embrace.

“That was very bold of you….Licking my rear like that…” Suguha blushes. Alex blushes as she mentioned it.

“Wanted to try that since ALO…” Alex admitted. “And it had great results…”

“Indeed it did…” Sugu giggled as she rests her forehead against his. Alex has a devious smirk before saying “You know, if you want, you can explore mine.” He grinned. The black-haired girl blushes from that thought.

“I’ll consider it.” She spoke.

“Also, I can penetrate you rear the next time we make love.” The blonde-haired boy added. Then the two lovers leaned in and shared a hot, passionate kiss, wrapping their tongues against each other. Afterward, Alex reached down and pulled the covers over both of them. Suguha yawned cutely as he curls up with him and rests her head on his chest.

“I love you, Alex…” Suguha sighed happily as she begins to doze off.

“I love you too Suguha,” Alex said softly as he holds her tenderly. Pretty soon, she falls asleep in his embrace; very soon, Alex falls asleep together.


	3. Part 3: Dominating Blacksmith

**At the bus stop…**

Scott Mason and Rika Shinozaki left the park and waited for the bus to take them home.  The hot moment they both shared along with the other couples has left her very aroused. It also left the male American aroused as well. As they sat on the bench waiting for the bus, Scott laments on Rika’s beauty. The short brown hair and her dark pink eyes and the small freckles on her face make her appear sexier, even without the pink hair she sported in ALO.

“I can’t wait until we get home,” Rika smirked at her boyfriend. “I’m sooo looking forward to it.”

“I am as well..” Scott smiled back. “And your parents are out of town…Am I correct?” he asks.

“Indeed, that leaves us the whole home to ourselves….” She giggled.

“Indeed we do…my love..” he smirked.

As the wind blew softly across her, her short hair moved slightly from the wind. Scott smiles as her beauty is stunning, how he got so lucky to have her he’ll never know. But what he does know that he’s been the best boyfriend she ever had, even one time where they made love back in ALO to practice for the real world. It was pleasurable while in the mountains of the ALO world, but they’ll be able to explore each other in the real world which they heard from Kazuto and Asuna, is stronger and pleasurable. But they’re warned about the initial pain they’ll be experiencing. But it’ll be fading smaller in no time once the waves of pleasure sweep in.

The bus arrives and the couple boarded the bus and sat down together as it takes off. Rika cuddles with her boyfriend happily; Scott snuggles with him, feeling her body pressing against his.

However, as they cuddled, Scott noticed something about her. While he was fondling her back at the park, he recalled feeling her breasts through her shirt. It was not unusual about it, but what’s unusual about it that he didn’t feel her bra through the shirt, not even the straps that hold her bra together. And now, he’s feeling her bosom through her shirt, not feeling her bra at all.

He then had a thought, if she went topless underneath her shirt; he wondered if she’s not wearing any panties underneath her skirt? He never had seen her skirt being lifted up as she has managed to keep it down during the picnic. Even when she crossed her legs, her skirt remains folded down.

He felt Rika nudging her elbow into his side gently; he looks into her dark pink eyes as well as her smug look on her face.

“I know what you’re thinking Scotty,” Rika whispered into his ear. “And you’re right; I’m not wearing a bra underneath…” Scott’s eyes widen in surprise.

 _‘I knew it.’_ He thought to himself. _‘But what of…’_ however, his train of thought was interrupted when Rika whispers.

“Also I’m not wearing any panties underneath.” Rika giggled softly. “Wanna feel it?” Scott was surprised. Rika was being very bold of having him fondle her in public, even after what happened back at the park. His face flustered from her offer. He looks around and sees that there are hardly any people in the seats around them, as well as being out of range from the bus camera planted out of the front. But even so, they gotta be discretely on their secret fondling.

Rika takes his hand and moves it slowly down her skirt, looking around to make sure no one is looking. She slowly lifts up her skirt, showing her shaven intimacy to him. Scott takes his smartphone out and held it to make it look like he’s looking at his phone and not at her bare womanhood. Rika then slouches down on the seat, as she does this, more of her womanhood is shown, and she also exposes her bare rear to him.

“Like what you see?” Rika whispered with a devious smile on her face.

“Indeed I do..” Scott whispered back. She moves his hand down further and rubbed his fingers against her folds. Rika inhaled sharply as she feels his fingers touch her folds, but she doesn’t make any moaning noises as it’ll attract attention from the people on the bus. Scott was amazed; she’s allowing him to rub her womanhood on the bus. He can feel her getting wet from the arousal. It was then Rika whispered. “Slide your fingers in me.” It was a tall order to do on the bus, but he gladly accepted it and slid the tips of his two fingers into her wet folds, causing her to inhale sharply but quietly to avoid moaning aloud while his fingers caress her insides.

It lasted for a minute or two before she tugged his hand to make him stop; he gets the message and slowly pulls his fingers out of her folds, his hand moved away afterward while she readjusts her skirt.

“You’re a brave one, Rika,” Scott said softly in her ear before sucking his fingers, hummed softly with delight as he tasted her sweet love juices.

“That’s just a taste of what I have in store for you Scotty.” She replied in a hushed tone. He raised his eyebrow with interest. He is so looking forward to her surprise back at her place.

After minutes passed, the bus makes its stop and the doors opened. The couple got up with a few people and stepped out of the bus. From there, they begin to walk back to her Shinozaki residence, it was a long walk, but it was good.

Rika sways her hips sideways as she walked in front of Scott, using it to tease him as they walked home. During their time on the bus, he had to fight against the urge to let a tent bulge through his pants while he was rubbing her wet folds and sliding his fingers in them. She also rubbed her slim figure with her hands up and down her body, her hands reached her skirt and quickly lifted them up, flashing her bare rear to him in a brief moment before lowering it down; she giggles as she further teases him. From between her flashing, he could tell that her love juices were dripping down her legs, proving it made her even more aroused.

After a while, the two made their way back to her home. The neighborhood is silent as they walked towards the front porch of her home.  As they reached to the front door, Rika turned to gaze him into his beautiful forest-green eyes that are filled with both confusion and excitement.

“Anyone looking?” Rika asks. Scott turns and looks around the neighborhood and the streets. So far, he sees no one in sight, not even people in the windows.

“No, don’t see anyone…” Scott stopped mid-sentence as he turned around and sees Rika lifted her shirt up, flashing her breasts at him. They’re round and perky as well as the nipples are erected from exposing herself into the cold air.

“Like what you see Scotty?” Rika said in a honeyed, teasing voice. Scott’s jaw dropped as he gazes his girlfriend’s bare breasts. She shakes sideways, causing her breasts to jiggle whenever she moves.

“Rika…” Was all he could utter from his mouth; then she quickly lowers her shirt back down. She was a very bold girl indeed.

“Shall we head inside?” She then asked. This causes Scott to snap his mind back into reality after being flashed by his girlfriend.

“Sure thing….my love..” Scott replied. The short brown haired girl giggled and opens the front door; they both took their shoes off as they entered inside. But as they did so, Rika then lifts her skirt up, flashing her bare rear to him again before turning around and showing her womanhood.

“If I could, I can strip for you in public and just walk naked.” Rika winked at him. “But we could probably do that in the countryside or an abandoned area of the park.”

“Sounds very erotic.” Scott grinned from the thought of her going nude in public. Then Rika then heads down the hallway before turning to him and urged him to follow her.

“Got a surprise for you, Scotty…” Rika spoke in a honeyed voice. Scott smirked and follows her. They both entered into Rika’s bedroom, which shows a very light tan appearance with a feminine touch.

“Very nice bedroom you got here.” Scott complimented.

“It’s very cozy here,” Rika replied, followed with a giggle. She then sits down on the edge of her bed and opened her legs, spreading the skirt up and exposing her shaven intimacy to him. Scott drools at the sight of his girlfriends’ moist folds.

“Like what you see?” Rika teased, and then she moves her hand down and rubs her folds together, inciting a moan from her lips.

“Oh yes, Rika.,” Scott growled with satisfaction from the sight, he feels his length stiffing up and forming a tent under his pants.

“Looks like someone loved what he saw.” Rika giggled as she sees the front end of his pants bulging out. Scott nods in affirmation before moving forward to her. But Rika quickly gets up and stops him.

“Ah ah ah…” Rika shook her finger at him. “You gotta work for it…” She winks at him as she wraps her arms around him, pulling herself closer to him and gazes into his eyes.

“What should I do?” Scott asked as he gives his sly smirk.

“How about we start with this?” Rika then pressed her lips against his in a hot sweet kiss. The young couple moaned as their kiss deepens. As they continued, Rika begins removing her own shirt and letting her skirt to drop onto the floor. As she part lips from him, she takes a few steps back and revealed her naked body to him.

“Oh my…How embarrassing of me…” Rika giggled as she poses in an embarrassing stance. She turned around in a full 360-degree angle, allowing him to scan her from head to toe. Her cute baby-like face and her pose make her look innocent, but the devious look in her eyes and smile say different.

“I see that you’re enjoying the view.” She then teased as she begins strutting towards Scott. She stops when her bare breasts are pressing against his clothed-covered shirt.

“Let me help.” Rika smiled as she begins lifting his shirt over his head, exposing his bare chest and torso.

“My my..” She cooed. “So handsome and toned.” Her hands rubbed up and down against his chest in a slow, teasing pace; earning soft groans from his mouth. She then moves down on her knees and begins removing his belt and unzipped his jeans.

Scott smiles as he feels his pants being pulled down to his ankles, exposing his boxer briefs. Rika smiled deviously as she rubs the bulge.

“Rika…” He groaned as he feels himself getting stiffer from her teasing rubs.

“You want me to pull them down?” Rika looked up with a seductive smile before saying the command. “Beg for it…”

She managed to get him right in her grasp and now, she’s making him beg.

“Pull them down please…” Scott began to beg.

“You gotta do better than that,” Rika replied as she massages his private area.

“Please….” He gasped. “Rip them off of me…”

“That’s better.” She then tucked her thumbs underneath the waistband and slowly pulls them down to his ankles and she pulls them off, she even removed his socks. Rika gazes in awe at the size of his manhood.

 _‘Just as big as his avatar form.’_ The girl thought to herself as she examines him with her fingers. _‘I bet he tastes very delicious too.’_ She then gets back on her feet to face him. Then suddenly, she pushes him onto the bed, landing on the covers with his back.

“Oof!” Scott grunted as he plopped onto the bed. Then Rika climbed onto the bed and crawls towards him in a very seductive way, the child-like smile combined with her devious gazes gave off a very sexy appeal to him.

She lay herself down on top of him, pressing their naked bodies against each other, sharing heated glances as his dark green eyes reflect from the sun outside. Without a word, Rika leans in and pressed her lips against his, moaning into her mouth as they begin making out.

“MMmmmmmmmmm….” Scott moaned as he feels her tongue entering his mouth and touching his.

“Mmmmmmmmmmm….” Rika moaned as she tongue wrestles him before parting lips for some air, then resumes their heavy French kissing.

With his mind drifting off in a state of bliss, he subconsciously moves his hands down her sides, caressing her soft, smooth skin. His hands reached her bare rear and squeeze them, earning a surprised squeak from her. She pulls away from him, bridging saliva as she does so and glanced back down at him with a mock pout.

“Who said you get to grope me?” She asked in a mock anger tone. “You’ve been a bad boy earlier today.”

“Indeed I have..” Scott grinned. It was then she moves down to his stiffened manhood. She gives his length a lick, earning a groan from him. She smiles from the taste as she licks up and down, coating his length with her saliva. She moves to the head and slowly begins taking him into her mouth.

“Uuuuuuuhhhh…” Scott groaned. He feels her warm mouth coating him all the way down to the base and slowly back up, leaving heavy saliva coatings at she does so. She looks up to see his eyes rolled to the back of his head while arching his back.

Then she feels a small glob of liquid touching her tongue and moaned as she recognizes the sweet flavor.

“MMmmmmmmm…Pomegranate and berries…..with rich chocolate.” She thought before resuming taking him in again.

“Rikaaa..” Scott groaned before his mind entered back into a state of pure bliss. Then, a growing pressure begins to build up. It was a familiar and good kind since they once make love at the mountain valley in ALO back in February. As much as she wanted to continue, she stops and slowly pulls away from him, bridging saliva and pre-essence as it dribbles down her chin. He made a disappointed groan as his climax was near.

“Bad boys don’t get to cum.” Rika teased. Then she crawls up to him before saying. “Don’t fret Scotty-kun; I got some surprises for you.” It was followed by her cute, child-like giggles before she rolled off of him and headed to the closed while swaying her hips and bare rear to him. She pulls a box out of the closet and walked back to the bed. Scott had a confused look on his face from the box she is holding.

“Asuna told me a lot of her hot nights with Kazuto,” Rika remarked as she sets the box down on the bed and opens the lid. “And boy, they’re very erotic, never thought Asuna could be such a minx with her lover.” Scott’s jaw drops when he sees that she’s pulling out sex toys out from the box. He sees what appears to be a pair of velvet handcuffs, a rubber sleeve that is big enough for a male genital, two nipple clamps and a dildo, all in the same colors of her avatar’s hair color.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Rika smiled deviously. “These are the toys I’ll be using on you.” It was then that she forgot one more item; she pulls it out of the box. Scott’s eyes widen as he sees that she pulled out a strap-on with the dildo on the front, the same color as the other one. She first takes the velvet handcuffs and slaps them onto his wrist.

“Now you be a good boy while I work on you.” Rika purred. She takes the rubber sleeve, applies the lubricant inside and slides it on his stiffened-manhood. Scott shivers as he feels the cold, silicon rubber wrapping around his length as it slides over it. She then takes the pair of nipple clamps and placed them on his nipples; he inhaled sharply as he felt the clamps pinching his nipples.

“Feels good, don’t they?” She asked in a naughty, honeyed tone in her voice while she watches him writhe from her torturous touch. It was then she takes the pink dildo in her hand and waves it in front of his face. Scott’s face went pink as the dildo inches closer to his lips.

“I’ve waited for this day,” Rika smirked with a sly, taunted smile. This is what Scott was getting himself into, letting his beautiful and cute girlfriend being the dominatrix for the night.

“Now open up and take it in.” She ordered. He was caught off guard by her demands, but his unhitched his jaw open, the second he does so, Rika slowly slides the pink dildo past his lips and into his mouth.

“MMmmmmm…” Scott groaned as he tasted strawberry-flavor from it, his tongue wraps around it, feeling the rubbery texture of the dildo.

“Love the taste of it, I see.” Rika giggled as she slowly pulls it out but stops at the head and back in a few times, coating it with his saliva. She leans in and licks his neck, sending shivers down his spine from her tongue touching his skin as she moves down to his chest and his abs while caressing his perfect-toned body.

“Such a strong boy you are.” Rika cooed as she kisses his belly button.

“Mmmmmmmmmm…” Scott moaned through the dildo, it was all he could do. Then she ordered him to flip over onto his stomach but to be on his hands and knees. He does so as he shifts around while bound in handcuffs, exposing his derriere to her.

Rika places his hands around the dildo and orders him to keep it there as well as keep sucking on it.

 _‘She’s not holding back.’_ Scott thought as he does what he is told. Rika moves back down to his rear, admiring the muscle-built tone he has.

“Such a nice, firm butt you got,” Rika said as she examines him, squeezing his firm rear cheeks and down his thighs, she hears muffled moans from her boyfriend. She then takes the strap-on and begins wrapping it around her waist; in the crotch area is the internal vibrator egg, jelly-coated for her womanhood while wearing the strap-on in comfort. She applies the lubricant on the dildo and positions herself behind Scott.

 _‘Can’t believe she’s doing it.’_ Scott thought as he feels the tip touching the entrance to his rear.

 _‘Can’t believe I’m gonna do this.’_ Rika thought to herself. _‘I’m a lewd girl like Asuna.’_

“I hope you’re ready,” Rika spoke while placing her hands on his hips. Without warning, she slides the dildo into his rear at a slow pace, causing him to inhale sharply through his nose.

“Mmmmmmggggggghhhh…” Scott groaned as he feels his colon being penetrated and stretched out by the lubricate-coated rubber intrusion.

“Just relax and take it all in.” Rika cooed as she slides all the way into him and his body closing in on it, leaving only the end that connects with the harness exposed; she lets it settle for a little bit. As she does this, she caressed his firm rear cheeks.

 _‘This feels so alien....’_ Scott thought as he feels his body closing on the dildo stuffed into his rear. Then she slowly pulls out until reaching only to the head and slowly sliding back into him.

 _‘Aaaaahhhh…..It feels…..so amazing.’_ Scott mentally said before losing himself into a state of bliss as she begins picking up on her thrusts, going back and forth into him. It was an unusual feeling, but strangely somewhat-arousing at the same time as Rika moves her hand down and fondle with his testicles with her fingers.

The wet, slapping noise from the dildo echoed in the bedroom combined with muffled moans and heavy breathing. Globs of drool dribble from his lips and down the dildo.

“Make sure you take it as deep as you can,” Rika said. It was then that he found himself taking in the pink dildo into his mouth further before hearing her say. “Very good slave, keep sucking on the delicious sweetness.”

Her hands firmly groped his rear while she continues thrusting in and out of his colon. Scott, on the other hand, begins to feel his legs turning into jelly and his manhood stiffen rock hard, moaning through the dildo as the pleasures continued to surge through his body.

 It was then she stops and turns him around while still connected into his rear. Rika gazes upon him while Scott does the same in the suit. The beautiful, devious blacksmith girl in the dominating position over him is strange, but a pleasurable feeling.

She reaches over him and takes his cuffed-hands and placed them behind his head. Then she takes the dildo and moves it in and out of his mouth, further teasing him; giggling as she does this before speaking to him in a taunting voice.

“How does it feel Scotty? A strong, bold knight to allow himself to be easily dominated by his lewd, blacksmith mistress? I bet you love me being dominant, don’t you?”

Scott gazes back and lets out a groan of pleasure as she rubs his abs and chest. It was then that she reaches over to his side and reaches for a remote before pressing the button down on it. Scott lets out a surprised groan and his eyes shot wide open as he felt his manhood suddenly quake from the vibration.

“Mmmmmmpppphhhhh….” Scott moaned loudly through the dildo still stuffed into his mouth as he then felt the nipple clamps vibrating, sending more shivers down his spine and to his manhood while his eyes rolled back from the great amount of pleasure surging through him.

 _‘Oh my….’_ Rika thought as she smiled her devilish, cute smile. _‘He’s so cute.’_ It was then she decided to continue thrusting into him, wrapping his legs around her hips.

“Mmmmmmmmm….” He let out a muffled moan as the dildo continues to move in and out of his colon, combined with the vibrating sex toys, it only adds to the pleasure.

 _‘Rikaaa…’_ Scott said mentally before losing himself again in the endless waves of pleasure. At this point, he feels his body becoming limp by the second while the dominatrix blacksmith continues to pleasure him.

“Mmmmmm….Scotty…” Rika moaned. She looks down to see the tip of his manhood is leaking pre-cum and she rubs the tip with her thumbs. After minutes of thrusting, Scott feels the pressure building up to the core again, stronger than the last one. Rika can tell he’s nearing his climax.

“You can cum for me, Scotty.” She then said before rubbing his tip some more. Scott groaned loudly as the pressure continues to grow and grow, at any point, he’ll climax.

“MMMMMMMMPPPPPHHHH!!!!” Scott groaned loudly as his dam burst. His manhood ejected his milky essence upward like a geyser, covering her stomach and breasts.

“My my Scotty-kun, you came a lot.” Rika coos as she rubs her fingers on her essence-covered breasts and stomach, taking some of it into her mouth.

“Mmmmmmmmmm….Just as tasty as before.” Rika commented while smacking her lips. She pulls out of him and rubs the dildo clean with antiseptic wipes before removing the harness. She then turns off the vibrations before taking off the rubber sleeve and the nipple clamps. And finally, she slowly takes the dildo out of his mouth, it was bridging with heavy globs of saliva between it.

“You’re such a lewd girl,” Scott spoke after his mouth becomes free.

“Not as much as you were.” Rika teased. “You were aroused from being penetrated on both ends; are you into guys as well?” Scott’s face turns pink by her assumption.

“I’m not Rika,” Scott said, his face still pink.

“Really?” Rika raised her eyebrow in amusement. “The way you were taking the dildo’s in, I bet you were imagining it was Klein.”

“What?” Scott defended. It was then Rika busted out laughing.

“I’m kidding silly.” Rika laughed while holding her stomach. “I know you’re not into guys; you should’ve seen you're facing.” She continued to laugh; it didn’t take long until Scott laughed with her.

The laughter died down before he asked. “So when are you gonna take the handcuff off of me?”

“Actually, I got something else for you.” Rika then replied before she flips onto her back, displaying herself in a seductive pose. Her breasts and stomach still covered in his love nectar. “You’ve made a mess here. Be a good boy and clean me up.” She demanded as she lay back with her hands behind her head. “Starting with my lips.”

“As you wish, my mistress.” Scott sighed before he leans up and gives her a kiss on the lips.

“MMMmmmmmmm…” Rika moaned as his lips make contact with her; she feels his tongue slide into her mouth and wrapping with hers as they deepen the kiss before parting. He begins licking her cheeks before moving up to her forehead and to her nose. Rika giggles as she feels his tongue all over her face and moans softly when he licks her neck, coating every inch with her saliva and moving up to her ears.

“Yes Scotty,” Rika sighed. “Make sure you lick every inch of me clean. But save my extremities for last.” The American teenage boy groaned in response as he moves to her arms; the blacksmith girl sighed and giggled as his tongue laps her arms. Then his tongue moves down and laps her armpits, coating them in his saliva.

“Heheheheehe….” Rika giggles as his tongue tickles her. He reaches to her breasts, still covered in his love nectar.

“Well? Those breasts aren’t gonna clean themselves.” She remarked; with that, he begins lapping her breasts, licking away his nectar.

 _‘Still can’t believe this is my taste.’_ Scott mentally noted as he licks her nipples, causing Rika to let out a cute moan from her lips. He quickly moves down to her stomach and does the same to her chest, every inch is licked clean. However, he didn’t swallow; instead, he moves back up and kisses her on the lips, exchanging his love nectar to her. Both teen lovers moaned as the taste overwhelms their tongue.

 _‘So delicious…’_ Rika thought between her gasps and moans. They parted lips, bridging a mixture of saliva and love nectar.

“You may proceed.” Rika then said softly, Scott moves down and back to her chest. The girl moaned as he sucks on her chest, this causes her womanhood to become drench of her arousal. He finishes and moves down to her stomach to kiss and lick her belly button.

“MMmmmmmm….” She cooed when his tongue slides into her belly button. He moves down and continues licking every inch of her body all the way down to her feet. She sits back up and raises her legs back up to display her feet to him.

“Make sure you get between the toes,” Rika said with her cute smile. She gently taps his nose with her big toe, teasing him. He leans in and begins lapping at her feet, starting with her soles then moving to the bridges. Rika laughs as his tongue tickles her feet.

“Heehee..” Rika laughed. He starts licking between her toes with his tongue, citing coos and moans from her. It was then Scott gets a devious thought while staring at her toes. It was then the brown-haired girl gets a confused look on her face.

It was then he quickly places her big toe along with the toe next to it into his mouth and suckles on it.

“EEEeeeehh!” Rika squeals as she feels the warmness of his mouth suckling on her toes, citing moans from her lips.

“Scooottttyyy…” Rika moaned while she clutches onto the bed sheets. Scott moans with the delight of her tasty toes as he sucks on them.

“Aaahh…Aaaahhhh…ooooohhhh.” The girl moaned, the toes on both her feet curled up from the pleasure, at this point, she’s gotten full grips on the bed sheets. He pulls away to lap her toes, coating them in his saliva before sticking them back into his mouth again. His cheeks are pink during the whole procedure as he does the same to her other foot.

“Aaaahh…aaahhh…Scotty!” Rika moaned as she feels herself becoming wetter by every second. As the pressure in her core becomes greater, he stops.

“Your feet are clean.” Scott smiles.

“Very good my slave.” Rika grinned as she turned onto her stomach. “Now finish with my back. He licks up, starting with her ankles and moves his way back up until he gets to her rear. He rubs her rear cheeks with his face, admiring the smooth details as well as her firm rear.

Then before groping them; it also caused squeaks from the girl.

“I said to lick me, not grope me silly.” Rika giggled.

“Of course.” Scott apologized before licking her rear cheeks, coos and moans continue to be heard from her. His tongue traces up her bare back, it was the final area to be licked clean.

“MMMmmmmmmm….” Rika sighed while her back is coated by his tongue. His hands begin rubbing against her back in a tender massage despite still bound in the handcuffs.

“Like the back massage my mistress?” Scott asked as his hands rubbed her shoulder blades.

“Scotttyyyyyy…it feels sooooo gooooodd..” Rika moaned under his magical touch. It was then that she rolled over onto her back, exposing her chest to him and pulls him down in an embrace, followed by a hot smoldering kiss. The teen lovers moaned as they tongue wrestled with each other in the hot French kiss on the bed. After what seems like an eternity, they broke the kiss and gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Since you’ve been a very good boy tonight, I’m giving you your reward.” She said before she shoved him onto his back and climbed on top of him. But then she realized something and she rolled off of him and reached for a pill bottle that reads ‘birth control pills’ and pops one in her mouth and swallowed it with water.

She climbed on top of him again and positioned her moist intimacy over his face, the strong immensely arousing scent of cherries, passion fruit, and white chocolate quickly got him aroused.

“Drink up my love.” The girl cooed as he then extends his tongue and laps against her moist folds.

“Aahh…” Rika exhaled a moan as she feels his hot tongue moving her folds around. The taste of cherry fruit and white chocolate flooded his taste buds as her love juices secreted all over his face and down his chin and neck.

“MMMmmmmm…” He moaned, his cuffed hands grab her butt firmly while his tongue slides deeper into her, causing more juices to flow onto him like a fountain.

“Scotty..” Rika moaned his name; it was then she slowly thrust her hips forward, his tongue moved from her womanhood to an area near her rear entrance, inciting more moans from the girl as well as moans from the boy. His tongue laps around her rear entrance while giving her rear a tenderizing massage.

She moves her hips back and his tongue finds its way back to her folds, savoring the sweetness of her love juices and licking them up whenever he could as she moves forward and back. She arched her back and moaned loudly as the pleasure surged through her body. She gripped her hands on the bed frames for balance as she continues thrusting back and forth on his face.

“Ooohhh…Ooooohhh….Aaaaaahhhh…Scotty…..Scotty….” Rika moaned as the mounting pleasure surges through her body, her legs becoming weak by the second. But the girl musters all her strength to keep herself over his face as she continues to secret love fluids like a fountain. It was then that she feels a growing pressure building up from within, her climax is near. Her fingers gripped harder onto the bed frames while she curls her toes on her feet. But they’re only adding to the pleasure and her climax is inevitable.

“SCOTTY!!” Rika shrieked as her dam burst, her love juices flowed out of her and covered his face, neck, and chin while it pools onto her bed covers; the boy quickly laps away from the juices as much as he could while she was climaxing. It lasted for seconds before her body went limp and rolled off of him to collapse onto the bed, breathing heavily.

Scott leaned up and helped her shift around where she faces him.

“That was amazing…” Scott said softly. “Here’s a taste of yourself.” He places his juice-covered lips against hers, the taste floods her tongue as the moans from her is confirmation enough.

“Can’t believe this is my taste.” She admitted as they parted.

“I know, and I love every drop of you.” Scott smiled in a teasing matter, Rika cuddled with her lover, still panting from her recent climax.

After three minutes of cuddling, Rika then moves her hand down to his manhood and rubs his length with her fingers; still, stiffen during the drinking of her fluids.

“Still hard from all that?” Rika smirked.

“Your tastes made me aroused,” Scott admitted. The girl giggled playfully as she gets herself up and positions herself on top of him.

“Hope you’re ready for the last round.” Rika then said as she rubs her wet folds against his length, moaning softly as she does this.

“Here I go,” Rika muttered as she positions herself on top of his length, she slowly lowers herself onto him, moaning as her inner walls clench around his penetrating length.

“Rika….” Scott groaned her name in pleasure.

“Scotty…” Rika exhaled as she is filled up to the hilt.

They both sat motionless as his manhood is completely engulfed. Rika blushes and breaths heavily as her folds hugged his length like a holster. It was at this moment, Rika leaned up and removes the handcuffs off of his wrists; she moaned as she feels his manhood shifting about within her walls.

After a little bit, she begins to move slowly up and down on him. It was a tortuously tantalizing pace, and Rika watches through her lidded eyes how Scott was writhing under her.

‘Scotty…’ Rika thought naughtily as she moved up and down. However, the heat he was experiencing was also pooling up in her core. Yet she was not about to give in as she picks up the pace. Very soon, she found herself bouncing up and down on his manhood.

“Rika…” Scott groaned. “Keep….riding…..me….” It was an encouragement she needs as she continues to bounce up and down on him. She leans down to his chest while still grinding her hips against him and crashed her lips against his. They both moaned through the hot kiss while they tongued wrestled and groped each other; massive globs of saliva dribbles out from their lips as the French kissing intensifies.

To give her more encouragement, he buckled his hips up and gave her rear some good smacks. She moaned loudly before pulls away from his lips, massive bridges of saliva stretch from their tongues and lips while they gazed very hot in their eyes. He smacks her rear again, causing her to moan as she leans back up and arched her back, giving him a great view of her body. It was enough encouragement she was looking for as she begins bouncing on him harder.  Her sweat made her skin shine in the moonlight, giving Rika a stunning luminence while her breasts jiggled joyously.

“Oh yes! Oh God YES!!” Scott growled as she thrusts upwards to match her bouncing movements.

“Aahhh yes! Oh, Kami-same YES!” Rika’s voice shrieked as she slams herself onto him harder with each movement; the noises of wet skin slapping echoed all over her bedroom combined with her bed rocking back and forth as the lovers pounded each other.

“Faster Rika! Faster!!” Scott strained as her juices squirted out of her from their hip-grinding.

"Ah...oh...ah... I can feel it again," Rika moaned. “I’m gonna cum again!”

“Me too!” Scott growled.

Their climaxes continue to grow stronger and stronger until….Both of them screamed out in pleasure as they both came at the same time.

“RIKA!!” Scott roared up to the ceiling.

SCOTTY!!” Rika shrieked to the heavens as pushing him down as she arched her back with her chest sticking out. Their crotches exploded as their love juices got all over their groins and laps while it pools onto the bed. It lasted for seconds but in their minds, it was like several minutes before their bodies became limp, sliding off of him and lying next to him, both lovers breathed heavily, their chests raising up and down from deep gasps before they rolled over to face each other.

“That…..was……amazing….” Scott gasped between breaths.

“Thanks….and….so….were….you….” Rika gasped in return. When they finally calmed down, they cuddled onto the bed.

“How did you like me as the dominatrix?” Rika asked.

“It was amazing…” Scott replied.

“Even when you’re penetrated by dildos?” She giggled. The boy blushed after she had him in the doggy-style position while she uses the strap-on into his rear while using the dildo in his mouth.

“It was weird…but arousing…” He confessed.

“Perhaps we should do that more often, eh Scotty?” She kisses him on the lips again. As they parted, she yawned very cutely.

“Someone tired?” He smirked as his girlfriends’ cute yawn.

“Well, it did wear me out,” Rika admitted.

“Guess we got a story of our own.” He reminded her of Kazuto’s and Asuna’s sex stories.

“Indeed we have.” She sets the toys back into the box and slides it under the bed before pulling the covers over the two. She snuggles against her lover and begins to fall asleep, pretty soon Scott followed suit. The lovers are sound asleep while they held each other in the cuddling embrace.


	4. Part 4: Naughty Kitty

**At the Tokyo mall:**

Shigeru Hirose follows Shino Asada throughout the Tokyo mall to find the outfit for their little game tonight. Both of them are very excited as they’re taking their relationship to the next level, however; the two of them are nervous since it’ll be their first time making love in the real world. But they’ll worry about it later; right now they’re getting the last of the outfit for her cat personality.

“Have we got everything so far?” Shigeru asked. Shino has only purchased the cat ears and a tail; she also got an attachment for her to keep her tail from falling.

“Almost, just need one more item and we’ll be set.” Shino smiled. She turned to him and smiled in a cute way; the way she smiles causes the boy to blush. He’d always loved her smile ever since she joined ALO; her Cait Sith form makes her more irresistible and adorable at the same time.  He smiles as he gives his girlfriend a peck on the cheek, she giggles and lets out a meow to tease him.

Shigeru said, “Well you’ll look even cuter.”

“I’m so looking forward to wearing it.” She replied. She turned back around and they continued throughout the mall; Shino swayed her hips, Shigeru blushes as he notices her seductive movements whenever she walked. He recalled his first time when he actually laid eyes on her when introducing him the weapons and tactics on GGO. The top and her tight shorts she sported made her an eye-catcher; back then she wasn’t interested in guys at all and well as mentioned that the other male players hit on her from time to time but she usually blows them off. However, they started to have an interest during the 3rd ‘Bullet of Bullets’ tournament sometime before Kirito came during the investigation of the death of players who played GGO. The two are fortunate that it was all over despite Shigeru losing the tournament.

The couple arrived at one of the make-up stands in the mall. The person running the stand helped her with the brand designs for her, Shino has picked out the simple make-up marker those women sometimes use to darken their eyebrows.

As Shino picks out the product, Shigeru thought back on their trip through the mall, the way Shino swayed her hips whenever she walked in front of him; she always looked back with her cute smile as well as holding her hand out with her fingers closed to resemble a cat’s paw.

“Thank you very much.” Shino bowed to her after she made her purchase. Shigeru smiles as he asks. “Got what you need Shino-chan?”

“Yes, I have.” Shino nodded and smiled. “Now we have for tonight…”

“Very good…” He cooed as he gently pets her. Causing her to giggle and turn pink.

“Meow….” She teased.

“Good kitty…” He chuckles.

“Meow….burrrrr…” She purred while she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, earning a chuckle from her boyfriend.

“Nyahhhh..” She continued. He hugs her after she does this.

“OK my kitty, let’s head on home.” He then said. She nodded and together, they left the mall towards the bus stop and waited for the bus. Shino cuddled with them as they sat on the bench, they see the sun beginning to go down. Even within the Tokyo city limits, the sky showed beautiful colors.

“They’re so beautiful.” Shino complimented on the sky. Shigeru nodded before saying. “Indeed they are…” They shared cute gazes to each other. He sees how the setting sun reflects off of her face beautifully, even the glasses she wears makes her even more adorable. Shino rubs his hair as they both continued to cuddle with each other; he blushes as she does this.

“I’m so excited for tonight…” Shino expressed before planting her lips against his. Shigeru pulled her closer to him as they deepen the kiss. Shigeru lifted her glasses for a bit and rubs his thumbs on the details of her face, causing her to blush and moan through the kiss. They parted lips and pressed their foreheads against each other, giggling to each other.

“My beautiful kitty,” Shigeru said softly.

“My Handsome Noobie.” Shino cooed in response. A couple of minutes have passed before the bus arrived and stopped in front of them. The two got onto the bus and took their seats as the bus begins to move. They sat close to each other on the seats, holding each other hands. Shino kisses her dorky but cute boyfriend. He runs his other hand down her body, rubbing her stomach, despite the protection with her shirt; Shino softly coos from his touches and lets out a cute purr. She rests her head on his shoulder; Shigeru pets her head as she begins to snooze on him.

 

* * *

 

The young couple arrived at Shino’s condo complex after the bus ride. They headed up the stairs until they reached Shino’s apartment, she unlocks her door and they headed inside. Shigeru smiled as they spent their time together on ALO whenever she invites him to her apartment so they can log on together. It was small, but it is comfy. They both sat on her bed before Shino rubs his back and smiles. She pecks him on the cheek again. “You ready for tonight?”

“You bet I am.” He replied. She pecks him again before getting up from the bed. “You wait right here while I get ready.” She then headed to the kitchen, taking the bag with her and closes the door behind her.

Shigeru waits on the bed for her sexy kitty; he can hardly wait after the picnic with their friends. He still couldn’t believe that they’ve teased their girlfriends by caressing their stomachs and sides in public. But he loves his happy kitten and gladly to please her any way he can.

After waiting for what appears to be nearly ten minutes, the door opened up and his jaw dropped in awe.  There she was, Shino standing in the kitchen, completely naked. She turns to show her perfect curves to him, she sports the cat ears on her head with the tail behind her with only the small string to keep the tail in place. One her face is drawn on with the make-up marker that resembles cat whiskers.

“Meow…” Shino mewed while she swayed her body; her breasts jiggled from her chest as she stood in a seductive pose. Shigeru gets a nosebleed as if he died and gone to heaven.  Shino then got on her hands and knees and begins crawling towards him across the floor, swaying her hips back and forth as she does.

“Meow….meow….” She teased again while shaking her rear to make the tail move; she begins to beat her paws to him. Shigeru could only watch in awe, unable to move as she then rolled onto her back, displaying her beautiful body to him while she holds her hands out like cat paws and batting them to him.

“Nyyaahhh….Spikey-kun…”

“Awww….Who’s the sexy kitty?” Shigeru cooed as he kneels down onto the floor and rubs her belly.

“I am….Meow…” Shino mewed and playfully bats his arm. He smirked before asking. “Does the sexy kitty want a tickle?”

“Meow, yes I do.” Shino stretched out, extending her stomach to him while pulling off a very kawaii face she made. Shigeru then begins tickling her belly.

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!” Shino squeals with laughter as she feels his hands and fingers tickling her sides, then he rubs his fingers in and out of her navel, causing her to squirm with laughter.

He begins kissing her belly as well as her navel, Shino sighs and coos with pleasurable delight as she feels his lips touching her navel. He keeps kissing her navel, citing cute sounds from her, and then he slid his tongue into her navel; causing her eyes to open wide and let out a cute moan from her. He hummed and continues to taste her navel and suckling on it, sending shivers of pleasures that run all the way down to her groin. A heated blush runs across her face as she remembers that the pleasures are stronger in the real world than in the virtual world. She squeals cutely when he begins kissing up her stomach and towards her breasts.

“Such lovely breasts Shino,” Shigeru remarked, they’re just the same size and textures as the ones of her Cait Sith avatar. He leans in towards one of them and begins licking her nipple before eventually sucking on it. Shino moaned softly as she feels her left breasts being toyed by his tongue and lips; the boy hummed with delight as he continues lapping at her nipple, suckling on it with delight like a newborn before switching breasts and giving the second breast the same treatment he did with the other.

“Aaaaahhhh…Spiikkeeeyyyy….” She moaned his name while she runs her fingers through his hair. Shigeru smiles before pulling away, saliva bridged between him and her nipple. He moves up to her face and they slowly pressed their lips together in a smoldering, hot kiss. The two moaned as they slowly made out, Shino feels his tongue brushing against her teeth. She slowly unclenched her jaw, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and wrestle against her tongue.

She slithers her hand down his body and rubs the front end of his pants, causing him to let out a satisfied groan while she slides her tongue into his mouth and duels with his tongue from there, they both moaned as they wrapped tongues with each other. During their make-out session on the floor, the arousal made Shino’s intimacy moist; they both cuddle on the floor.

“Such a cute and sexy kitty.” Shigeru teased. Shino purrs and mews while she poked him in the nose. It was then she leaned up and whispered. “Mind if you get on the bed? I want to give you a performance.” She winked at him after she says this.

“Alright, you Sexy Kinky Kitty.” Shigeru smiled as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. From the floor, Shino can see a bulge sticking through his pants and she smiles. She got back up on fours and crawled towards the bed until she reached her legs; she climbs up to him and kisses his neck.

Shigeru shudders and moans as the feeling of her lips pecking at his neck sends shivers down his spine. She slid her hands up in his shirt, caressing his strong chest and abs. Shino slowly lifts his shirt up, kissing his abs and chests as she lifts his shirt up to his head before pulling it off and tossing it aside. He sighs as she kisses his toned-upper body, she moves down to his stomach and kisses his belly button. Shigeru moaned cutely as she slides her tongue into his navel, coating it with her saliva and begins sucking on it as he did with her earlier.

The teenage boy moaned and groaned as the feeling of his belly button being suckled on moves right to his groin. As Shino continues licking and sucking it, she could feel the front end of his pants all bulged through. She reaches down and rubs his bulge. Shino drools as she begins teasing him.

“Aaaahhhh yeeeaaaahhhh…” Shigeru groaned.

“You want?” Shino mewed as she begins pawing at his abs.

“Yes….my sexy kitty…” Shigeru groaned again.

“Meow….” She mewed and giggled as she begins to undo his pants. She removes his belt and unzipped his zipper before started pulling them down, all in a very slow, teasing pace. She started to drool when she pulls down his boxer briefs along with his pants to his ankles; his manhood shot out and stood before her. She stared in awe by his size after she tossed his pants to the side.

“Just as big as the one your avatar has,” Shino admitted as she rubbed his length, causing him to groan. She slowly laps her tongue around it, tasting and coating his shaft with her saliva before licking the crown of the head. Then she unhitched her jaw and takes him into her mouth. Shigeru groaned as he feels his manhood being engulfed by the warmness of her mouth and pulling away, leaving a coat of saliva on it. Shino hummed from the flavor of his length as she slides her mouth back on him, she then picks up the pace.

Shigeru moaned Shino’s name while she resumes her blowjob on him. A heavy heated blush is seen across her face as she takes him deeper.

It was then she felt a small glob of liquid splash onto her tongue, it was an overwhelming flavor of pineapples, cherries and white chocolate. She hummed from the flavor and resumed. Shigeru arched his back and rolled his eyes as a moan escaped from his mouth, he rubs the cat ears she wore while petting her hair, urging her to continue. She looked up with her cute eyes while she made a purr, an innocent cat girl holding his manhood into her mouth makes her look naughty.

“Such a naughty kitty.” Shigeru chuckled. Shino smiled before she resumes, she reached her hand around and begins fondling his testicles with her fingers.

“MMMmmmmm…” Shigeru hummed, she spread his legs apart for better access as she manages to take him all the way in, rewarding her ears from his groans of pleasure. After what seemed to last nearly twenty minutes, Shigeru begins to feel a growing pressure building up; he imminently realizes that he’ll climax soon. But he wanted it to last as long as he can manage. He urged Shino to continue as she can tell he’s close judging by how he is gripping on the bed sheets and the edges. The pressure continued to grow and grow until…

“Shino!” Shigeru growled as his inner wall collapses and climaxed. Shino moaned when she felt the sweet fruit taste flooding her mouth. She swallowed most of it before pulling away from him, causing more of his milky essence to coat her face as well as her neck and chest.

His climax lasted for ten seconds until he finished. He plopped onto the bed panting from his recent climax while Shino licks away his love nectar until she was clean. She then crawled up onto the bed and lay on top of him.

“You were delicious.” Shino giggled before kissing him. Shigeru moaned as he tastes his own love nectar still on her lips. She slides her tongue into his mouth, allowing him to taste it even more. They tongue-wrestled with each other before they parted; they gazed lovely to each other.

“Still can’t believe that what I taste like.” He admitted, causing Shino to giggle again before speaking. “They did say the pleasures and flavors are stronger here.”

“Very true..” It was then Shino rolled off of him and displayed herself in front of him; giving him a full view of her shaven intimacy as well as her derriere, her folds of her entrance is dripping wet.

“I’m still wet the whole time.” She winked at him when she turned around while shaking her intimacy to him in a teasing matter. “Aren’t you gonna taste me?”

“Sure thing my kitty.” Shigeru snapped into reality as he gets up and crawled towards Shino; he moves closer until his face meets her moist entrance. The strong scent from her proved she’s completely aroused; actually, she was aroused since he teased her in the park.

 _‘Here I go.’_ He thought before leaning in and begins licking her folds. The strong flavor of Blackberries, Grapes and Mint Chocolate floods his tongue the second his tongue made contact with her juices. Shino arched her back and moaned as she feels his tongue lapping in between her folds.

“Aaaaaaahhhh…Spiky-kun….” Shino moaned while gripping onto the pillow for support. Shigeru hummed with delight as he continues lapping at her folds. He moves his hands up and giving her buttocks good massages, earning cute moans from her along with having her tongue hang out. She managed to make some cute meows despite her mind being flooded by the waves of pleasure. She gripped onto the edges of her mattress, but it only adds to the pleasure as she loses herself in her moans. It was then he let his tongue explore from her folds to the rims around her rear entrance; sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

“Shigeruuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh…” Shino moaned as she felt her rear entrance is getting closed of getting licked. He continues to massage her rear cheeks as he laps between two entrances. Then he flips her around onto her back and spread her legs wider for him to get better access and to welcome him. He moves down and resumes his tongue-massages of her entrance. Her hands move down onto his head and caressed his hair. He smiles from her petting and suckles on her bulb,

 _‘So delicious.’_ He thought before spreading her folds apart and licks deeper, his tongue touching her inner walls. Her eyes shot wide as her inner walls trembled from his warm tongue and she let out a loud moan, he also nibbles on her folds; further teasing her. As he continued, Shino feels a familiar feeling to grow from within her core. She holds his head in place, encouraging him to continue so that he’ll get his reward.

Her legs trembled as she teeters nearer and nearer of her climax, moaning Shigeru’s name as he continues. And then….

“SHIGERU!” She let out a shriek of pleasure as she climaxed, her juices spraying and covering his face. Shigeru laps all of her love juices he could as she finishes. She panted and lay back on her bed as some of her juices pooled onto the bed. A couple of minutes have passed and Shigeru finishes cleaning up her juices before he crawled up and lay next to her.

“You’re amazing…” She breathed before he plants a sweet kiss on her lips. Like she did with him, he slid his tongue in so that she tastes her own love juices. The two young lovers resumed their make-out while they cuddled on her bed. After a while, Shigeru then asks. “You ready for round two?”

“I’m sure am.” Shino mewed at him. “Wanna do the ‘69’ position?”

“Sure, I miss that position.” He smiles. Then he suggested pulling off this pose and explains what to do. Soon enough, Shino flips upside-down near the edge of the bed with her hands on the floor, her bare rear in Shigeru’s face along with her wet womanhood; Shigeru holds her waist so she won’t fall and his stiffen length facing towards her face.

“This is a new position,” Shino remarked.

“Yes, it is,” Shigeru stated. He decided to start first as he leans forward and begins licking her entrance. Shino moaned as she felt her folds being lapped again while he massages her buttocks. She gazes at his length, though upside-down, she finds his manhood more delicious and she begins sucking on it again, moaning with delight from the taste.

The apartment room is filled with slurps, skin smacking, and muffled moans. Shigeru rotates his tongue around her folds and inside her inner walls. And like before, he moves his tongue around her butt, causing her juices to drip down…or rather, drip up her body.

Despite this wonderful position, she felt all the blood rushing to her head. She cannot be upside-down for too long; she releases him from her mouth before speaking.

“Shigeru, mind if we flip onto the bed? My head feels like it’s about to explode.”

Like her, he too releases her from his lips. “You’re right.” The couple climbed back onto the bed, still in the 69 positions, and lay onto the bed.

“Whew, that feels better.” Shino sighed in relief. “Although it was a neat position, but didn’t last long.”

“True, it’s good to try new things.” He admitted. He rubs her sides as he lay on his back with her on top of him.

“I know, it was nice.” She thanked him. They resumed their genital drinking. After a while, they both felt growing pressures within their cores. Their muffled moans grew louder as they kept on licking and sucking until….

“Mmmmmmmmmppppphhhhh!!” They both moaned as their crotches exploded in climaxes, she releases him just as she came all over his face as well as his shoulders; her face and chest are coated with his white milky goo.

She rolled off of him and lay beside him, covered in each other’s love juices.

“Mmmmmmm…you came hard…” She cooed before licking his chest, tasting her own juices.

“Thanks, so did you.” He agreed and tasted his own love nectar. Pretty soon, they begin licking each other, cleaning up their love juices until they’re shiny clean. They just lay on the bed, cuddling and kissing. After a while, the two are ready for another round.

“I’m ready for round three…..But first….” She rolled over and reached underneath the bed and pulled out a pill bottle. She takes a pill out and swallows it with a small swig of water.

“Now I’m ready.” She smirked as she rolled back to him. He proceeds to roll over and flip Shino onto her back, positioning himself over her.

“It’s OK….just be gentle with me.” Shino sighed happily.

“Don’t worry, I will,” Shigeru reassured her. She closes her eyes as he positions his length against her entrance, rubbing the wet folds with the crown, soft and cute moans escaped from her mouth when he teased her.

 _‘Here I go.’_ He thought to himself; he slowly slid himself into her, causing Shino to inhale sharply when the stiffen manhood stretches out the inner walls, along with the sharp pain she is feeling.

 _‘I was told about this.’_ She thought to keep her mind off of the pain. _‘Just need to hold out.’_ Shigeru, continuing to slide in slowly in order to prevent himself from hurting Shino; the latter managed to hold out and he let it settle until she got used to him being inside her. She looked and could tell that Shigeru is trembling; it was indeed their first time doing it in the real world.

“It’s OK Shino,” Shigeru reassured her, despite his trembling. A minute or so has passed and so far, it’s all good. It was then that Shino leaned up and said in a soft tone. “You can go on.” It was her signal for Shigeru and he slowly pulls out of her only to stop at his tip. His length shined from the love juices that coated it before sliding back into her.

The two lovers let out moans as he feels her inner walls tighten around him; he paces his thrust movements slowly before he can increase it.

 _‘Oh Kami…This feels amazing…’_ Shino thought before her mind went to a state of bliss. She gazes up into Shigeru’s beautiful blue eyes, the way the light reflects off from his eyes as well as his innocence but promise within his gaze. She remembered the way when they first met in GGO as she was showing him the ways of firearms as well as what to use in gun battles. To her, he’ll always be her newbie, but the way he was making love to her, is in a different matter.

In ALO, she was the dominate when they made love for the first time there, but now in the real world, he’s taken control and it shows his love and care for her.

“Shigeru…” She moaned in pure ecstasy.

“Shino….” He groaned softly. He then leans down to her until their lips met in a hot, passionate kiss. Shino moaned into his mouth as the warm, wetness of their lips caressed each other. Before long, they begin invading each other’s mouths with their tongues; battling for domination as he starts to thrust faster.

“MMMmmmmmm…” The two lovers moaned saliva dribbles out of their mouths as the continued tongue-wrestling. Shino wraps her arms around him, holding onto him as she grinds her hips against him in desperation for more.

After minutes of lip-sucking and tongue-wrestling, they broke their lip lock; thick saliva bridged between them and added to the areas around their mouths coated smudging away the whiskers she has drawn earlier. Shigeru then begins licking her ear, earning more cute moans from her as he moves down to her neck; leaving marks and trail of saliva all the way down. He caresses her breasts in a tender massage while pinching her nipples between his fingers.

“Shigeru!” She moaned the great pleasure of his breast groping combing with his fast-growing thrusts caused her to arch her back, showing her chest in view of his face. He licks her breasts and nipples, tasting the sweetness of her skin’s natural sweat and inhaling her scents. He moves back up to eye level as he begins thrusting faster now, Shino’s legs found their way around his waist and hold onto him. After a while, his arms got underneath her legs and lift them up; giving him better access and pushes deeper into the girl. The bed moves back and forth with their movement as well as squeaking slightly from the bouncing.

“Shino….Shino…Shino...” He groans her name as the warmness of her inner walls continues to engulf around his length. Shino, on the other hand, continues to get wetter by the second.

“Shigeru….Shigeru…..Shigeru…” She moaned; the sounds of juices and slapping skin fill the entire room. They both feel the familiar pressure growing from within again, they knew that after almost an hour, they’re climax again.

“Ahh…ahh….ahh….Shi….Shigeru…..” Shino moaned while grinding her hips harder into him.

“Shin….oh…..uhh….uhh….Shino…Shino….” Shigeru growled while pounding into her. The pressure continued to grow and grow. They intertwined their arms together and gazed each other again, continuing to moan each other names.

“Oh, Kami…I’m getting close….” She moaned.

“Uhh…Me too….Can’t hold….” He groaned.

“Shigeru…I want you…..you to cum inside me…” She pleaded, she licks his nose; urging her to do it. They moaned louder and louder until…..

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!” They both screamed out as they climaxed. Their crotches exploded with love juices coating their crotches and lower stomachs as they pool onto the bed. Their climax lasted for nearly fifteen seconds before their bodies went limp; he rolls off of her next to her; both panting from their recent climax.

“Shi-Shigeru…” She panted.

“Shino…” He breathed. They both cuddled onto the bed, feeling their sweat and taking in each other body scents before sharing a sweet kiss.

“My Spikey…”

“My Sinon…”

“My Newbie….wait, no…” She corrected herself. “You’re a newbie in GGO, but in bed…you’re a professional.”

“Thanks….my kitty…” He replied with a smile.

“Meow…” She mewed as she rested her head against his chest. Shigeru grabs the bed covers and pulls them over both of them. Together, they fell asleep in each other’s embrace; satisfied with the steamy night.

 

* * *

 

**The next day:**

Everyone has logged on to the World Seed and gathered together at the log house in New Aincrad. They spend their time with each other, the respected couples sat with each other, smiling about their sweet lovely moments together last night.

In the morning they’ve woke up and managed to clean up their love juices, leaving it as perfect as they founded.

“Last night was amazing,” Kirito admitted to his Bluenette in-game wife, who giggles in response.

“Yes, it was.” Asuna replied. “Especially since you were mine to play with.” Kirito chuckles while his face blushes.

“You loved it whenever I’m the dominatrix, don’t you?” She said with a devious smirk on her face.

“Yes, I do my princess.” He turned to her and smiled in return.

“My my, perhaps you should lose more often so you can be my toy forever.” She teased while she poked her in-game husband in the nose.

“Mmmmm…Or perhaps you may lose the next duel.” He winked at her, causing her to make a fake pout.

“Mmmmpphh…In your dreams Black Swordsman.” She retorted. “I’ll beat you again in another duel.”

“I’ll be looking for it Lighting Flash.” He chuckled before kissing her lips. They looked over to see their AI daughter Yui with Randy and Yuuki, probably telling her about the success of the Yuuki-Randy Miracle.

Lexar and Leafe are cuddling together while facing the fields of New Aincrad.

“I loved the fondue dinner you’ve made last night,” Lexar commented with a smile.

“And don’t forget the dessert I’ve made.” Leafa giggled.

“Indeed, you were delicious covered in that chocolate with strawberries and bananas.” He chuckled before leaning in and whispered. “Even with your delicious milk.” Leafa rests her head on his shoulder, blushing from the steamy memory.

“We should do that more often, don’t you think?” Lexar suggested. “We could try with different fruits such as grapes and cherries.”

“Or we try _my_ cherry with chocolate,” Leafa smirked. He raised his eyebrow in both surprise and amusement. “Mmmmm…I’d love that.” She giggles before saying.

“How about I lick the chocolate off of your twig and berries.” She giggled with a naughty smile.

“MMMmmmmmm..I’d love that too…” He growled from the thought.

“We’ll be making dinner plans for next night.” Leafa giggled again before she nuzzled with Lexar.

Scott and Lisbeth lay with each other on the grassy fields not far from the log house; the two stared into the blue sky of the ALFheim world. The pink-haired Leprechaun Blacksmith snuggled with her Salamander Swordsman while rubbing his chest with her hands.

“You were amazing last night,” Scott whispered in Lisbeth’s pointy ears. Lisbeth giggled as he was referring to her dominating control in bed.

“Oh yeah…I remember.” Lisbeth smirked. “Especially when I had you completely under my mercy.” Her statement was followed by her child-like giggles. Scott blushed; he couldn’t believe that she had under her control. Conscripted with sex toys as well as using the strap-on into his colon, it was a weird experience, but amazing. His train of thought was interrupted when Lisbeth pressed her lips against his while pressing her hand against him. He saw her assets, despite being covered in clothing and armor; he was attempting to grope them. However, he cannot since Yui’s nearby, so he had to fight the urges. Lisbeth smiled and giggled.

“We should do that again sometime.” She whispered in her ear, Scott nodded in agreement. He gazes into her beautiful eyes; he could never get tired of her cute baby-like face she sports. She gives him a peck on the lips, seconds later, they begin exchanging soft and sweet kisses; even their moans are soft and cute.

She burrows her head into his chest while Scott nuzzles into her pink hair and inhales the sweet scent.

“Love my pink hair I see.” Lisbeth giggled.

“So beautiful and cute,” Scott commented. He runs his fingers through her hair. They just lay back and just cuddled with each other in the grass.

Spike and Sinon are near the log house having a conversation; mostly about events last night.

“You were great last night.” Sinon complimented.

Spike smiles “Same to you sexy kitty you were Purrrfect” he chuckles. He causes her ears to twitch and her tail to swish back and forth.

“Meow…” Sinon mewed as he continues petting her. She begins pawing against his chest as a cat does; Spike then begins rubbing her belly.

“Meow…burrrrr…” Sinon purred. It was then Spike begins tickling her, causing the Cait Sith to start laughing.

“Tickle the kitty.” Spike teased while Sinon continues to laugh.

“Stop it Spikey!” Sinon said between laughs. It was then he stops tickling her; he gazes into her beautiful blue eyes. Sinon sees his lips puckering up into an ‘o’, it was then she moved away. Confused, Spike sees where Sinon is a few feet away.

“Catch me if you can.” She said before she turned around, jiggled her rear and taking off running, laughing aloud from the distance. Spike sprouts his wings from his back and gives chase, with his Sylph form, he has a better chance of chasing her down. However, despite his flight ability, Sinon was nowhere to be seen. He flies down for better sight; however, he still doesn’t see her. Within the fields, he could hear Sinon giggling. He lands near the edge of the forest, nothing but trees.

“Sinon?” He called out. Little did he knows that Sinon is hiding in one of the trees, the thick leaves have her well-hidden. He looked about throughout the trees, but still can’t see her. It was then Sinon made her move and he jumped off the tree branch she was standing on.

“Yaaaaahhhh!” Sinon squealed out, he turned to see but didn’t have time to react and finds himself flat on his back on the forest ground with Sinon on top of him.

“Gotcha.” The Cait Sith laughed as she begins tickling him. “You were so slow, even with fairy wings.” She continued. Spike laughs as the sunlight shines behind her, her cat ears twitched while her tail swished back and forth as if the mountain lion had captured its prey. She nibbles on his neck in a playful manner, mewing and giggling in the process before she begins kissing his neck.

“MMmmmmmm…” The male Sylph cooed, then he rubs her ears, earning coos and mews from her before moving his hands down to her sides. It was then he flips over on top of him, positioning himself on top of her and slowly kisses her. Nipping and suckling her neck as he moves down to her navel; Sinon blushes when she felt his tongue lapping against her navel.

“Aaaaaahhhhh…Spiiiikkeeyyyy...” Sinon moaned.

“Mmmmmmm….Sinon…” Spike sighed as he continues licking her navel; he slid his tongue in and out. After minutes of skin kissing and licking, the two just cuddled with each other on the ground. They would engage in sexual intercourse in the woods, but they can’t since the others are in ALO and would be looking for them; plus Yui’s with them so it wouldn’t be a good idea to do it with a child around.

“We should be out here for a while before we head on back,” Sinon suggested.

“Sure, we’re just cuddling and all.” Spike complimented, they resumed their snuggling together.

Back at the Log House, Randy and Yuuki are with Yui, who is taking an interest in the medical treatment named after the two.

“And that’s how the Yuuki-Randy miracle is made.” Yuuki finishes with a smile. It was then Randy hugged his Imp girlfriend.

“Another event to add to the history books,” Yuuki commented.

“You bet Yuuki.” Randy smiled. It was then Yui went over and hugged them; Randy chuckled as he returns the hug to their little AI niece before he ruffled her hair, earning giggles from her.

“You two are famous now, just like mommy and daddy last year.” Yui beamed, causing Randy to smirk. During Yuuki’s recovery, she and Randy learned about Asuna’s experience with the creature Sugou while trapped in ALO. It also caused a series of controversies on ‘Arranged Marriages’ which lead to the meeting in Hawaii to discuss the matter until they voted to ban.

“The whole news media have been on it like they have in the Second Revolution,” Randy remarked it was then Yui tilted her head in the curiosity of what he meant.

“What do you mean by that Uncle Randy?” Yui asked. Yuuki was about to answer when Randy stepped in.

“Mind if I tell her Yuuki? Been studying on the Second Revolution and know all about it inside and out.” Randy suggested.

“Sure thing my knight.” Yuuki nodded before he turned back to Yui.

“The Second American Revolution was the most important part of history for not just America, but the world.” He went on explaining that many citizens criticizing the Obama Administration for the rising national debt, the cutback of its military might as well as attempts to make America weak.

“In short;” He concluded. “The old government and the officials wanted to make the nation where freedom and liberty are dead while making tyranny and their vision a reality. And the 2012 Presidential Elections, as well as the events in the following months after, was the final straw.”

Yui was interested in what Randy has said. She has heard about the Second Revolution in some of the historical archives as well as video footage of the subject but never has heard of it of that detailed.

“I even made a diagram of how the Rebels crippled them in the first place.” Randy continued. Yui is amazed and she went over to hug him.

“Think you can show it to us?” She asked. Randy smiles at the AI child’s adorable facial expression, Yuuki makes the same expressions to double their cute power.

“Aww…why of course,” Randy replied. He reached for his options menu and begins going through his gallery. Yuuki and Yui waited patiently as he rummages through his gallery.

“I know I have it here somewhere.” He murmured.

Minutes went by when he finally found it; he uploads the map of the Contiguous United States. Several dots appear across the US.

Yui smiles as she admires the details of Randy’s diagram. “It looks amazing.” She lamented.

“Yes indeed,” Yuuki added.

“It is interesting of how they’ve struck down against the tyrannical government’s facilities as well as the mega-corporates who abused their position for too long,” Randy explained. Yui nodded in agreement as she continues to listen.

He went on explaining of how the New Sons of Liberty managed to hijack the US weapon satellite system called ‘Odin’, the satellite itself is armed with kinetic rods designed to inflict major damage to the ground without the risk of radiation fallout, and a laser cannon based on the weapon system in the 1980s that took off successfully.

After they took it over, they’ve uploaded a program that loaded a series of logic bombs within the NSA, FBI, CIA and the mega-corporates; which was the first phase of what they call ‘Operation: Act of God’. Phase Two is when they unleashed a series of drone attacks against said factions and corporates before unleashing Phase Three which is a series of kinetic rod and laser strikes on facilities that belonged to them.

Yui continues to become more interested in the Second Revolution.

“But there was something that had me stumped.” Randy then pointed out. Yui tilted her head in both curiosity and confusion of her uncle’s statement.

“What do you mean by that Randy?” Yuuki asked. She too is confused.

“Well, the mega-corporates suffered in both software and drone attacks,” Randy explained before he moves the map to the location of California. The logo of the company shown is Disney. “But the Disney Corporation has been left almost unscathed. They’ve suffered the software attack, but they were spared from the drone strikes.”

“Why was it spared from the rest?” Yui asked.

“I’m not sure but…” Randy was about to answer when they hear a voice.

“…They were spared because they weren’t bad, to begin with.” They turned to see another player approaching them, it didn’t take long for Kirito, Asuna and the others to notice him and approached him.

“Umm….do you need any help?” Kirito asked as he stopped in front of the guild.

“You must be Mr. Kazuto Kirigaya…” The player asked. “I hope I’ve got it right since it’s been a long time since we’ve met.” The Male Spriggan player took a closer look at the player’s facial expressions. It was then he recognized him.

“Jack O’Connell?” Kirito asked in surprise.

“I must admit, it’s my first time using the AmuSphere.” The senator chuckled nervously. “But it looks very interesting here.”

“Yes, it is O’Connell-san.” Asuna bowed to him. It was then the others gathered around.

“You _the_ Jack O’Connell?” Scott asked in astonishment. The senator nodded in agreement. Randy, on the other hand, was spluttering while Tim stood with his mouth gaping.

“Alex, you didn’t tell us that you’ve met with one of the US senators,” Randy said at last.

“Yeah…I kinda left that info out by mistake.” Lexar chuckled nervously. It was then he explained that after the CAN meeting passed the ‘Asuna Act’, Kazuto, Asuna and the others were greeted by the senator himself and he gave Kazuto, Alex, Yuki and Fuji congressional gold medals for exposing the madman’s plans and experiments on the 400 players, one of the players was his son.

“He was very thankful of our good deeds,” Kirito added. Scott, Tim, Randy, and Yuuki were floored by their side of the story.

“Not every day that you get to meet with one of the US Senators,” Randy concluded in amazement. It was then Yui approaches the senator and smiled.

“Why hello there.” O’Connell greeted the AI child with a smile. “And who are you?”

“The name’s Yui O’Connell-san,” Yui replied, followed with a bow to him. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Yui,” O’Connell replied in a kind manner. Kirito and Asuna smiled before they explained that Yui is their daughter.

“We had her since SAO and we’ve been a perfect family.” Asuna said. Jack O’Connell was surprised by the young couple’s story, it wasn’t often that anyone would adopt and raise a child who’s an AI of the SAO Cardinal System.

“I give you my congratulations and hope you have a perfect future together,” Jack said with a bow in respect.

Yui smiled as she hugged her parents. “Thank you very much O’Connell-san.” Jack chuckled, it was then Randy asked him about what he meant while he was showing Yui the map.

“Ahh yes,” Jack said before he continued. “The reason why Disney wasn’t attacked by the drone strikes is the New Sons of Liberty attended to revert it back to its original state.”

“Interesting,” Yui stated while Randy and Yuuki looked on with interest.

“Never thought of that,” Randy confessed. It was then the senator explains the history of Disney Corporations to its foundations with the man Walt Disney himself. The others listen about its history and why the Rebels wanted to revert it back to its original state.

“Interesting,” Kirito said.

“Indeed,” Jack added before he said. “And all those stories where Walt Disney is anti-Semite; those were lies made up by people who wish to tarnish his name as well as his legacy.” The others agreed with him, they’ve heard stories of how they tried to distort his history with lies. After all, some of his cartoons during World War II are proof that he wasn’t anti-Semite nor was he pro-Nazi.

“Wow…” Lisbeth exclaimed.

“Same here.” Silica agreed.

It was then Klein stepped in. “I remember hearing about the Second Revolution that was happening overseas; never thought they would pull it off that soon.” He admitted that the people over in America was so fed up with the corruption of the US Government as well as corporates, everyone in Japan heard of talks about the revolt that was brewing; but no one imagined it would be on a nation-wide scale as well as the ripple effects around the world.

“Agreed Klein,” Kirito said. As a kid, he heard about how Japan’s economy was almost reduced to shambles after the Second American Revolution, the mega-corporates that collapsed in America had a series of effects through its sister branches worldwide. Although Japan and several countries managed to make a quick recovery, others such as Malaysia, Indonesia, Cuba, Haiti, and even India collapsed and merged with other nations in the wake.

“Even though the Second Revolution was a success, it did cause a ripple effect throughout the world, while old governments collapsed, new nations rise from the ashes.” Jack then said. 

“Very true.” Kirito nodded and smiled. During their chat, Spike and Sinon have just returned from the forest and they noticed their friends with a new, unknown player. Curious, they went over to see who he is.

“Who are you?” Spike asked.

“The names Jack O’Connell.” The senator said in reply. He explains that he was checking up on Kirito, Asuna and their friends, the Sylph and Cait Sith players introduced themselves as Spike and Sinon. Kirito went on explaining that they met during the ‘Death Gun’ investigation of Gun Gala Online and he teamed up with Sinon of bringing him down and putting an end to his killing spree.

“Interesting.” Jack then said. The two players smiled.

“Anyway, I best be on my way, I’ll let you enjoy your time here,” O’Connell said.

Sinon bowed to him before saying. “Hope you’ll do great.”

“Same here,” Kirito added.

“And me too.” Asuna then added. Everyone said their goodbyes to the US Senator as he reaches for the options menu and presses the ‘log out’ button and disappeared in a series of lights. The second he left the World Seed, Kirito turned and kisses his Bluenette wife.

“Hehehehe.” Asuna giggled as he picks up her and cradles her in his arms.

“Daddy’s being lovey-dovey with Mommy.” Yui chirped happily. Everyone looked on in amusement, recollecting of their steamy moments from last night.

In the midst of the two players lovely moment, Scott breaks the silence and asks Tim. “So…How did your visit with Keiko’s parents go?” Tim’s face blushes as he recaps of his meeting with Keiko’s parents for the first time.

 

* * *

 

**March 29 th, The Ayano Residence:**

Tim arrived with Keiko at the Ayano residence, he has dressed up in a clean collar t-shirt, dress pants, and dress shoes as well as combed his hair and to make sure his teeth are nice. After all, he’s meeting with her parents for the first time and has to look his best to make a good impression on them.

Tim sighs as he approached the front step.

“It’s OK Tim.” Keiko smiled.

“I know, I’m just nervous is all,” Tim answers sweat was starting to form on his forehead and drip down his face.

Keiko notices this and just hugged him. “Don’t worry Timmy-kun, they’re very nice once you get to know them.” She reassured him. “Plus they’ve heard great stories about you and said that you’re very kind.” Tim smiled after Keiko’s reassurance and confidence. They both approached the front porch and she opened the doors to let him in, but not before taking their shoes off before entering. In the past few months, Tim has quickly adopted the tradition of Japan.

The young couple entered the home, the inside looked so cozy.

“It’s a nice place, Keiko,” Tim commented on the decorations.

“Thanks.” Keiko smiled. “My mother took pride of the home.” And just as she said this, her mother appeared around the corner.

“Ahh…you must be Keiko’s boyfriend.” The woman said with a smile. “My name is Erika Ayano, It’s nice to meet you Timothy-kun.”

“Greetings to meet you too Ayano-san.” Tim greeted her with a bow. Keiko smiles as the meeting with the mother is going smoothly.

“Is father home mother,” Keiko asked.

“He’ll be home shortly,” Erika answered. She explained that her father was asking Keiko about Tim since they’ve started dating. Tim blushes and chuckles from the compliment he was getting from her mother. Shortly afterward, the father, Tetsuhiko Ayano enters through the door and he sees Tim with Keiko.

“Hello Mr. Ayano, I’m Timothy Hudson.” He greeted with a bow to him. It was then the father smiled before saying.

“Ahh…you must be the one Keiko’s been talking about. She has said wonderful things about you.” He laughed, causing Tim to chuckle and blush again. Keiko giggled on how Tim was receiving the adoration from her parents.

“Indeed she has.” Tim smiled. Keiko beamed proudly.

“So Timothy-kun, you’re in for dinner tonight,” Tetsuhiko asked.

“Sure I am,” Tim replied, when they came in, he could smell the food that was being cooked from the kitchen. “I am honored to have dinner with you and Keiko.”

“Very good, dinner should be ready soon.” Tetsuhiko smiled before he leaves to prepare while Erika heads back to the kitchen.

Tim whispered to Keiko. “So far, they love me.”

“I told you they’re very nice,” Keiko whispered in reply, they both giggle.

Sometime later, everyone sat down for a dinner of fish with a side of rice. They have conversations about how he came to Japan after his family got military careers as well as working for the hospitals here. They also learned that he became influenced by Japan’s culture and lifestyles as well as how happy he was whenever he’s with Keiko, both online and offline.

“So you two go on adventures on ALFheim, I see,” Erika asked. 

“Indeed, my name is in it.” Tim nodded. It was then Tetsuhiko chuckled before saying. “As well as dangerous quests?”

“Yep, as well as finding love.” Keiko sighed. “He’s my knight in shining armor no matter where we are.” Tim blushes when Keiko snuggled up against his shoulder.

“Aww…that’s very sweet.” Erika sighed happily.

“He is a keeper, that’s for sure,” Tetsuhiko added. They were both happy to see Keiko finding someone to love despite his nationality.

“Indeed he is.” Keiko giggled, then Tim leans over and gives her a peck on the cheek.

“Alright, you two, no need to be lovey-dovey at the dinner table.” Tetsuhiko chuckled in amusement. The young couple blushed from the embarrassment of showing their affection for each other while Erika giggles.

After they finished dinner, Tim offered to help with the dishes. They were impressed by his kindness as well as his helpfulness. Keiko giggled as some of the water splashed on him.

“Thank you for helping me, Tim.” Keiko thanked him. The latter smiled and kissed her cheek again.

“Mmmmmmm…” It was then Keiko takes her hand, which is covered in soap suds and touched his cheek with it. Tim chuckles as he too takes his sud-covered hand and tapped her nose with it.

“Eep.” She squeaked as she felt the suds touched her nose and giggles. She then nuzzles into his shoulder in response, making cute noises as she does so as well as purring. They finished the last of the dishes and Keiko takes Tim’s hands, pulling him to show him her bedroom, it is a light pink with a shade of yellow in some parts. It also has a small computer desk next to her bed.

“This is a lovely bedroom you got here Keiko,” Tim commented. “It suits you perfectly my cute cinnamon roll.”  Keiko blushes from his compliment; and then she gives her boyfriend a hug, pulling him onto her bed. The two just sat on the edge of the bed, gazing lovely together. Moments later, the two individuals leaned into a sweet kiss.

“MMmmmmm…” Keiko hummed with delight. Tim hummed in return before they parted lips. They just sat on the edge of the bed cuddling in each other’s arms.

It was then they hear tiny mews coming from the covers, both Tim and Keiko turned to see the covers moving. The latter slightly pulled the covers away and sees the munchkin cat crawling towards the two, mewing mostly at Tim.

“Well hello there….” Tim said as he sees the cat approaching him. “What is your name?”

“His name’s Pina,” Keiko replied. “Had him for a few years.”

“He’s such a cute cat.” Tim lamented happily, it was then Pina rubbed against Tim, purring with delight. The Hudson boy gently picked up the munchkin cat and held him to his shoulder; the cat mewed and purred while rubbing its face against Tim’s cheek while he rubs his fingers gently against its back.

“Aww…Pina likes you already.” Keiko beamed with happiness as Pina’s purrs loudly enough to be heard.

“Indeed he does.” Tim smiled; he continues to pet the adorable cat. He and Keiko lay on the bed cuddling in each other’s arms with Pina in the middle who is getting comfortable. They begin to doze off in a nap that’ll only be a few minutes.

 

* * *

 

**The Present:**

“I guess that the meeting with Keiko’s parents went smoothly?” Alex asked. Tim nodded with a smile.

“That’s good to hear,” Lisbeth said. They were amazed at how they’ve taken a liking to Tim, even the latter mentioned that he wanted Tim to spend time over at their home with Keiko anytime he wants.

“Also I’ve learned that Keiko named her little dragon after her cat,” Tim said.

“Indeed I did.” Silica admitted. There were moments where Pina the blue dragon flew and snuggle with Tim whenever he’s with Silica. It was a coincidence that her cat did the same thing last night.

“I guess the animals love Tim.” Scott teased. Tim blushed and chuckled sheepishly while Silica laughs. The boys laughed while the girls of the group giggled.

The laughter begins to die down when Asuna asked Yuuki. “And I’m sure that your shopping trip with Randy was enjoyable?”

“Indeed it was.” The Imp girl grinned cutely; Randy loves the way she smiles.

“Remember that cute dress that you found at the clothing store?” Randy asked. Yuuki blushes as she recalled how it made her look so adorable.

“Yes, it was beautiful.” Yuuki smiled. It was then she leans in and gives his cheek a wet kiss.

He laughs. “I love when you give me wet kisses.” He complimented to his girlfriend, who the latter gave him a cute look when he mentioned it.

“I aim to please my love.” Yuuki giggled. The others smiled on in amusement while Asuna kisses Kirito.

“By the way, it was wonderful last night,” Kirito smirked, causing the Bluenette girl to giggle and blush while poking at his sides.

It was then Randy realized something else and he tells the others about a new game that is coming out soon. 

“Yuuki and I saw a commercial of a new virtual reality game,” Randy says. “It is called ‘Ordinal Scale’. It looks interesting.” During his explanation, the guild learned that the new game is the next generation of Virtual Reality as it doesn’t use the Full-Dive technology the NerveGears and AmuSpheres used. Instead, it uses augmented technology that allows players to play the game while they remain conscious.

Everyone was amazed, it was then Kirito spoke up. “So this means….that players can play the game while remaining awake?”

“That’s correct.” Randy answers.

“I wonder if the technology can bring Yui into the real world soon?” Kirito then asked.

“Who knows Kirito.” Lexar then added. “This could be the way we’ve been looking for. Maybe one day we can ask them to help out of making further technology to one day bring Yui into the real world.”

During the conversation, Asuna sounded happy. Kirito, on the other hand, was getting a strange vibe about the game. Ever since Sword Art Online, he’s been cautious.

“Kirito?” Asuna looked worried.

He snapped out of his trance. “Sorry, Asuna….It’s just that I’m getting a strange vibe about it.”

“Oh….I see.” Asuna replied.

“But I’m sure it’s nothing,” Kirito reassured her, the girl smiled. Little did Kirito know that in a few weeks time, he, along with Lexar, will be sent in the tough trials for him, Asuna and their friends.

“I’m sure that whenever it is, we’ll overcome it as we have before,” Asuna added. And she is right; they will triumph in the end and expose the creator’s true purpose to the public as well as the disappearance and death of the creator. The young couple hugged each other, together they continued on their day in New Aincrad and are looking forward with their futures together.


End file.
